An Annoying Little Vampire
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Warnings: Human Jack Frost (But not Jackson Overland). Teen Pitch. Vampire Pitch. Teen North. Teen Tooth. Teen Bunny. Teen Sandy. OOC moments. Altenrate Universe. Jack Frost is a seventh generation (Sorry. Fixed) shepherd, who just so happens to have immortal friends. And one really annoying vampire who insists on following him around.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo….. Yeeeaaahhh…. I helped cut out carpet in my basement today- couldn't do it all by myself cuz after ten minutes you couldn't breathe down there and you'd have to come back upstairs… But it's out now. And now I'm afraid to go up the stairs, cuz there's nails sticking out all over the place… Pitch is probably laughing at me in some corner of my house… That's okay, though, I left him some chocolate. :3 (Don't take me too seriously, kay?)**

**And uh… Um…. Nope. Can't do it. Still obsessing over new episode. Gonna stop and take a break from this…**

**Been too inspired by other crap lately… I should really be getting back to Frost High… But nope, I've been looking up videos of sneak peeks to an episode I won't be able to see… *pouts* RECORDING IT. Don't care. **

**Anyway… On to the song inspired story… Thingy… I guess… TEEN PITCH! VAMPIRE PITCH! HUMAN JACK FROST, but not Jackson Overland! TEEN NORTH! TEEN BUNNY! TEEN SANDY! TEEN TOOTH! (ALL are still immortal, though…) OOC MOMENTS. AU. **

_**An Annoying Little Vampire**_

"What up, Jackie?" the tall, skinny, black haired teen asked his shorter, just as skinny, white haired teen friend.

The smaller boy pouted angrily. "We are not friends, Pitch, quit following me," he grumbled, rolling his shepherd's crook around in his hand on his shoulder. It was one of his nervous ticks, usually reserved for this specific person.

It wasn't that he hated Pitch; it was just that his other friends told him to stay away from him. Probably because Pitch wasn't human… Vampires were notorious for being evil, terrible things that just waited for humans or things close to that to drop their guard.

Pitch only smiled, remaining in the shadow cast by the building Jack was walking near. His brilliant yellow eyes shone like lights, making Jack all the more wary- he stepped to the side to give himself more running distance. The undead teen only grinned wider seeing Jack's apprehension.

"I follow you because you never stop me," he sneered, watching Jack spin his shepherd's crook again, "And besides, I enjoy seeing you get all worked up…" Pitch reached a hand out and pinched Jack's arm. The smaller teen shrieked, slamming his crook down onto the pale hand, and jumped completely out of the shadow.

Pitch rubbed his hand with a frown. "That wasn't very nice," he grumbled, giving Jack a sad look that he immediately didn't trust.

Keeping one hand out, Jack stammered, "S-stay away from-m-me! M-my friends-s will k-kill you if you try to hurt me!" Mentioning his friends always gave Jack more confidence. They weren't human, so they could protect their poor little human buddy from evil all the time. At least, he assumed they weren't human- he knew Tianna sure wasn't; she had feathers and dragonfly wings. He assumed she was a fairy or something…

Pitch rolled his bright eyes. "Please, you expect me to attack you when you're friends with people like the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus? They'd kill me in a heartbeat- I don't pretend to be incredibly strong when I'm not… I just enjoy bothering you, like I said," he smirked as he finished. Jack scowled at the dark entity.

Pitch may not have been the strongest immortal around, but that didn't mean he wasn't scary. Not only was he a living dead person who had been alive for thousands of years, but he could travel from shadow to shadow. You were only safe if you stayed in direct sunlight. Artificial light did nothing to him, and therefore, Jack's little house on the hill wasn't safe in the least. Sandman's fortress of light probably was the safest place to hide.

Jack still wouldn't understand why all these immortals loved hanging around him- it was probably people like Sandy and Santa that had the vampire drawn to him in the first place. Probably could smell their magic all over him.

Finally deciding he wanted to be as far away from this vampire as possible; Jack turned on his heel and walked away. Pitch huffed angrily, but quickly slunk to the next shadow nearest Jack. Jack flinched when he saw him, and stepped far enough away that if Pitch tried to touch him he'd have to reach into the light, and he knew he wouldn't.

"Go away," Jack grumbled again, tapping his crook at the ground a few times.

Pitch grinned, showing those bright, sharp teeth that could suck the life out of him, and he sneered, "No." Jack scowled at him.

"So where are your sheep anyway? I'm getting' kinda hungry," Pitch commented, picking at his claws absently.

Jack spun on his heel, pointing his shepherd's crook straight into his face. He quickly shouted, "Touch my sheep and you die!"

"Yeah?" the tall, dark teen chuckled maliciously. Jack gasped when he grabbed his staff and pulled him right into the shadows. Jack tried to scream, but Pitch slammed a cold, dead hand over his mouth. He hissed venomously into the smaller teen's face, "And what are you gonna do? You're just a weak boy with powerful friends…"

Jack bit his hand, and Pitch yanked it away with a soft hiss of feeling. It didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't a comfortable feeling. He scowled down at the blue eyed teen. The boy scowled right back, not backing down from a challenge, even one that terrified him as much as this. Sure, he was scared, but if he let Pitch see that he'd only laugh at him.

"Let me go," Jack growled, "Or so help me, I'll call Sandy down here to kick your a-" Pitch flung the boy out into the sunlight with an angry snarl. Smiling after brushing off his brown pants, Jack geld out a hand for his staff.

Rolling his eyes, Pitch handed him back the stupid walking stick and leaned back into the wall of the brick building. Jack gave him a hard glare, to which Pitch only stuck out his tongue and blew him a raspberry. For an immortal, he sure had his immature moments…

Jack set off after that, not bothered by any more pesky vampires until he reached his sheep. The newest member of the herd pranced right on up to him, happily bleating when he knelt to rub its head. The second black sheep of the flock. And still just as cute.

Scratching behind the baby girl's ears, Jack laughed happily as she tried to nip at his nose. "Easy girl, c'mon, time to go home," he cooed, picking up the lamb and walking with his crook. He tapped the earth six times and whistled loudly for the rest of her family. Soon enough the sheep came to him and he led them all back to their pasture outside his house.

Jack was a seventh century shepherd. He had inherited an enormous farmhouse and a wonderful little family of sheep that had blossomed into the mass he had now. The village he lived near relied on him to give them wool to use. Even black wool was appreciated. He nuzzled the sleeping lamb close to his chest.

There were stable for the sheep, and finding the baby girl's mother eating some feed in hers, he set the black fuzzball down into the hay and patted her mother's head fondly. Her mother was a greyish color: probably why he had been lucky enough to have another black sheep.

The older, grey sheep looked at her sleeping babe and licked at her ears gently. Jack smiled. "You take care o' her, ol' girl," he said, rubbing the top of her head, "You're all she's got thanks to that wolf three months ago…"

It wasn't abnormal for wolves to take a sheep. It was part of nature- however much he hated it. He wouldn't dare kill that wolf, though. He knew she had pups to feed, what kind of monster would kill the only person a child has?

Jack suddenly found himself squatting in self-pity. He felt a few tears leak to the corners of his eyes, but quickly dabbed them away with his sleeve.

"Aw, you upset Jackie?" he groaned when he heard the voice. His mother sheep tensed immediately and rushed to block her baby from the intruder. Looking over his shoulder, Jack scowled at the vampire.

"You're upsetting my sheep," he growled, "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop…"

Putting up his hands, Pitch said, "Hey, I'm not hurting them, so there's nothing to be scared of."

"They know you're not human, you idiot," Jack snarled, "And besides that, they can tell you're not a good person…"

Pitch scowled at the sheep. "Stupid things," he hissed. Jack gave him a warning look and the vampire backed off, stepping out of the little hut and into the darkened pasture. Giving mama one last pat on the head, Jack went out as well, if only just to be sure Pitch wasn't eating one of his sheep.

"I wish you'd just leave," Jack grumbled, folding his arms over his staff rested on his shoulders.

Pitch didn't turn around, he just floated over the grass, poking at the occasional dandelion, and he mumbled, "Then make me leave…" Jack sighed in defeat- Pitch knew very well that there was no way he could. He had no special powers: how could he keep a vampire away with no way to defend himself? (Well, there was the garlic in the fridge and the cross that hung above his bed. Pitch couldn't get to him if he had those near him…)

The darker male suddenly inhaled, noticing a light blink in front of his face and go out. Immediately after, he snarled and swatted his hand in front of his face. "Fireflies… Thought it was the sun…" he muttered, plucking blades of grass from the ground.

Jack only smirked at him. Shaking his head, jack went inside to get a jar. Pitch followed after him, asking with a smile, "Whatcha doin?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack lifted the jar in his hands and walked back outside. Pitch followed behind, floating along after him with curious yellow eyes. The small, human teen stood with the top of the jar open, waiting patiently for a firefly to blink itself into existence.

A yellow blip, Jack scooped it into the jar. Another, into the jar. This went on until Jack had at least thirteen inside. Screwing the top on tight, Jack smiled as he watched the lights float and bounce around in the glass. The vampire lowered himself down to observe as well, chuckling a little when the bugs bumped into the glass aimlessly.

"Stupid little things," he chortled, poking the glass and watching the fireflies buzz away in fear.

Jack frowned. "They can't see the glass, they're not stupid," he growled, giving the darker dead teen an angry pout. Pitch rolled his eyes and watched the lights in wonder.

Eventually the little bugs seemed to tire of their failed escape attempts. Lifting the double sided jar, Jack offered one end to Pitch. The vampire looked a little confused. "You wanna help me let 'em go?" Jack asked, slowly twirling his respective lid loose.

"You're not gonna kill 'em?" Pitch asked, sounding disappointed. Jack frowned at him and the dark man sighed, taking hold of the metal lid and spinning it fiercely. It flopped right off before Jack had even gotten his lid off. Flies buzzed right out of the opening, but Jack saw a few sitting back. So he opened his end of the jar and the last ones fluttered away.

Jack smiled as he watched the blinking little lights float away. Pitch looked at Jack curiously for a moment or two before Jack felt fingers touching his neck.

Shivering in fear, Jack stuttered, "S-Sandy'll be getting here soon…. If h-he-e sees you b-biting me…"

"I got it, thanks," Pitch grumbled, retracting his fingers, "Can't blame a guy for noticing…" Jack gave him a confused look, and Pitch touched his own neck, motioning to where his jugular should be beating. "Blood," he explained, "You're neck was pulsing with blood… Can't help myself… It's a great access point to feed… Always full of rich crimson blood…"

Jack stepped to his right; now thoroughly afraid this guy was going to eat him. Pitch scowled at Jack's increased distance. "I can see how much you trust me," he grumbled, floating off towards a tree. Jack saw Pitch take a squirrel from the tree and sink his fangs into it. The poor critter was dead in seconds.

Sighing with a smile of content, Pitch said, "It's not human, but it's good enough…" Jack held out a hand, and Pitch handed him the limp squirrel. Jack began digging a little hole in the ground before him. Pitch watched as he buried the squirrel and set a dandelion on top of the little mound of earth.

"Did you have to kill him?" Jack asked, looking sadly down at the tiny grave.

Pitch shrugged his shoulders. "I'm hungry- that was barely even a snack," he mumbled, picking at his claws again, "If you'd let me eat one of your sheep I wouldn't have to eat squirrels…"

"I told you, I'm not letting you eat my sheep," Jack scolded, standing and brushing his pants off, "I just lost one of my best rams to a wolf not too long ago. I can't afford anyone else eating my sheep…"

"So kill the wolf," Pitch said as if it was the simplest solution ever.

Jack shook his head. "She's a mother wolf- I saw her pups… She's got five of 'em… She's gotta feed 'em something…" he said, fixing his fence, "Not saying I'm happy she picked one of my sheep for food, but I'm not gonna kill a mom…"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "You humans and your empathy," he grumbled, floating off to look at the sheep from a distance. They were all asleep by this point. Jack watched him somewhat nervously, but eventually went back to look down at the squirrel grave.

Finally finished staring sadly down at the dead squirrel, Jack walked toward his house. Pitch noticed and quickly followed after him. Jack groaned. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really," Pitch replied, tugging at Jack's prematurely white hair and grinning every time Jack tried to swat at him, "I like bugging you. It's fun to see you get so worked up…"

Pitch touched Jack's neck again, and the poor teen jumped forward, rushing to his front door now. Pitch stood right behind him, though, smiling with malice down at the terrified teen.

"G-go away," Jack stammered, trying to sound confident and failing. Pitch only laughed.

Smirking, the vampire hissed, "Make me." Again, Jack had to sigh in defeat. He went inside, allowing Pitch to float right on in without another angry word, and then flicked on a light. Pitch was going through his refrigerator, grinning when he found raw beef.

Pointing at the bloody mess, he asked, "Can I have this?"

"Would you listen if I said no?" Jack retorted, folding his arms over his chest. Pitch laughed and took the meat. He got himself one of Jack's white plates of China and helped himself to sucking the blood from the steak. Jack watched with an annoyed pout, but didn't tell him no. What was he supposed to do? Offer up himself as trade? Haha- no.

Giving up, Jack took a banana from the fridge and sat on his couch, looking out the window at his pastures and the woods. He munched absently, smiling when he saw the shimmering golden glow that was the Sandman.

"Sandy's here," Jack said, letting Pitch know that he was basically no longer safe. The vampire looked a little worried, but Jack said, "He's just giving the kids in the village dreams, calm down." Pitch relaxed and continued slurping up cold cow blood.

Jack watched him for a minute, before asking, "Don't you prefer it warmed up or something?" The vampire shook his head no and kept enjoying his meal. Still watching as the color and moisture drained from the meat, Jack asked, "You prefer it fresh, though, don't you?"

He shouldn't have asked that, because the instant he did, Pitch's eyes lit up and he was grinning at him. Not bothering to wipe the dribble of crimson running down his chin, Pitch asked, "Are you offering?"

Jack shivered in fear at the hunger in those yellow eyes. "N-no," he stammered, looking away.

"Pity," Pitch grumbled, going back to the beef, "I'm sure you'd taste delicious…" Again, Jack shivered.

Finally the meat was nothing more than a dry lump of muscle and dead cells. Pitch tossed it into a box Jack had labeled 'for compost' and set the plate in the teen's sink. He floated back into the living room and plopped back down onto one of Jack's chairs.

"Don't you have anywhere else you could go?" Jack asked, annoyed with his presence again.

Pitch grumbled, picking his claws, "Nah. I just wander to wherever I feel like…" Jack sighed.

"And so you choose to stay here?" he grumbled.

The vampire smirked, licking his canines, "You know you enjoy my company," he said.

"Hardly," Jack grumbled, snuggling into his couch a little more.

At least Pitch didn't need a bed. He slept during the day time mostly. Jack was grateful; none of his guest rooms were very clean right now. Pitch probably wouldn't be sleeping in his living room, though; there were too many windows to let in sunlight.

Eventually, Jack got up and grumbled "I'm going to bed. If I find my house a bloody wreck when I wake up, I'm gonna call the others to come and kill you."

"I'll be good," Pitch grumbled, flipping through a few of Jack's books. Jack watched him for a moment longer before going upstairs to his bedroom. He got out some loose pants and stripped off his shirt.

Pitch frowned to himself. It was around four a.m. now, and he had perused Jack's books twice. He was bored. Looking up at the stairs, he floated over to them, poking at the railing experimentally and looking up at the hallway that led to all of the other rooms. He floated up to the hall.

He pushed open Jack's bedroom door, ignoring the fact that he knew there was a golden cross in there just above Jack's bed. He saw the sleeping mortal and floated a little closer. Jack's alarm was set for seven in the morning. Three hours… Pitch didn't want to wait that long for his entertainment. He was bored now…

"Jack," he whispered, poking the pale, serene face. "Jaack…? Jack, you up?" The teen waved a sleepy hand up toward Pitch's and rolled over, facing away from him. Pitch pouted angrily at that.

Sighing, he sat on the edge of Jack's bed and continued poking at him. Jack would occasionally swat at him, or wriggle in his sleep to try and get him off, but other than that, Pitch got no reaction from the boy. Still, didn't mean he couldn't try and wake him up.

Pinching at the boy's exposed shoulder; Pitch smirked when Jack gave a soft moan of discomfort in his sleep. Humans were so funny when they were asleep; snoring, groaning, moaning, sometimes even talking in their sleep.

But his joy was halted when Jack writhed a little, his shoulder falling and leaving his pulsating neck completely open to Pitch's gaze. The vampire stared in hunger at the free meal just waiting for him. Jack wouldn't have known any better. He could just… lean down… sink his teeth in… and…

Pitch groaned in dissatisfaction when he felt his teeth barely brushing against the nape of Jack's neck. Jack felt the breath of air, obviously, because he shivered and moaned quietly. It just wasn't fair… Why did this one have to have friends in high places? He was so exposed. This would normally be the easiest meal Pitch had ever gotten… But if he bit him now, Jack would see it when he woke up and then he'd call all his friends, and Pitch would be no more.

Sighing, Pitch pulled his head away and he just scowled down at Jack's sleeping form. Reaching out a pale hand, Pitch pulled the thick wool blankets up to cover Jack's shoulders. He took the moment to brush back Jack's hair fondly. He hated him so much, but at the same time, he really did enjoy being around him. It sucked. Jack was a fun kid to mess with… But not being able to eat him to his heart's content afterwards made Pitch angry.

Standing, Pitch took the time to physically glide from the room, closing the door quietly, before going to a guest room. He closed all the curtains, hanging a few blankets up over them as well to be safe, and then he flopped down onto the cushiony bed.

"It's no coffin, but it'll do, I guess," he grumbled, lying there and staring up at the ceiling, watching a spider make its way to a corner and disappear. It wouldn't bother him while he slept. No creatures ever bothered him. Except nosy humans; who seemed physically unable to sense evil nearby. What were they, dead to all magic? Well, whatever, their blood tasted good, and that's all that really mattered to Pitch. If they came to him willingly it just made his afterlife easier.

Smirking, he lay there in silence for hours. Eventually he could see the faint glow of sunrise beginning to form around the curtains. He frowned at the light, but slowly his eyes fell shut and he drifted into a silent slumber.

When Jack's alarm went off, he stretched and rubbed his back free of an itch. Getting up, the blue eyed boy went to his bathroom and proceeded to wash his face and relieve himself. He pulled on some clean clothes and went downstairs, half expecting to find Pitch asleep on the couch. But it was so bright down there that he knew quickly the idea was stupid.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack grabbed his shepherd's crook and hopped out into the pasture, smiling happily when his sheep greeted him. A few were already out nuzzling at the gate, waiting for him to take them to a new field for the day. He called the rest to him and he took the herd across hills upon hills, finally deciding to leave them at an open field full of white flowers. He bid them a soft farewell for a while. He always let them be for a few hours of the day- in case any of the rams wanted to try mating again. He gave them their privacy. Usually, Jack found out, this was when the rams actually did mate- once had had left them.

Jack went back home, deciding on having some breakfast. He was chewing an orange when he wondered where Pitch had actually gone to sleep. Getting up, he wandered up the stairs and checked all four guest rooms. Getting to the one directly across from his room, Jack flinched back a little when he saw light leaking in through the doorway he'd opened. He quickly closed his bedroom door, lessening the sunlight, and he pushed the door open to inspect.

Sure enough, Pitch was lying on the bed; arms folded over his chest like Jack had seen pictures of skeletons did. Jack could have sworn he was dead he was so pale. And with his chest not rising once for an intake of air, Jack really did fear he was dead. He could hear him breathing, but he wanted the visual to assure him that he didn't have a corpse in his house.

Sneaking closer, Jack listened in silence to the tall man's breathing. Earing the soft sound, Jack sighed with relief. He wasn't sure he was ready to deal with a dead body in his home. Would Pitch haunt him if he died here? He hoped not…

Jack looked down at the sleeping teen for a moment longer before he decided he'd best leave. Carefully tiptoeing out of the room, Jack shut the door as quietly as he possibly could, and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Pitch opened his eyes, smirking and looking at the door. Jack wasn't quiet enough. He had heard him come in. It had confused Pitch at first as to why he would come inside, but when he could see the boy listening to him breathe, he figured Jack was just afraid again… Chuckling lightly, Pitch got to his feet and grabbed a black blanket. He pulled it around himself and carefully stalked downstairs.

Jack gasped when he heard a voice behind him say, "You woke me up." Spinning around, Jack saw the darker spirit hiding in his shadow, crouched down with a blanket wrapped around his body.

"Oh!" he gasped, "S-sorry…" Pitch only smiled.

"Aren't you getting hurt being in such a bright room?" Jack asked, looking at him warily. What happened when vampires touched light? Did they burst into flames? Would Pitch light his house on fire?

"A little, but it just feels like a few bee stings and rug burns," he said, smiling up at Jack.

"Go back to bed," Jack said, pointing up the stairs.

"Tuck me in?" Pitch asked with a pout. Jack groaned.

"No, tuck yourself in."

Pitch frowned. "Fine, then I'm not going to bed," he grumbled. Jack sighed and began leading the undead teen up the stairs and back to the bedroom.

Once pitch was lying across the mattress, Jack grumbled, "There, you happy?"

"You didn't tuck me in," he grumbled in response.

"You're like fifty thousand years old, I think you can tuck yourself in," Jack said with a nasty smirk.

Pitch quickly hopped to his feet, following after Jack. Jack scowled at him and shoved him back into the room, yelling at him to go to sleep.

"I'm not going to sleep until I get a goodmorning kiss," Pitch sneered, puckering his lips out toward Jack. Jack scowled angrily at him.

"You said tuck you in, not kiss you goodnight," Jack growled.

"Good_morning_," Pitch corrected, smirking as Jack groaned in irritation. Still, the dark teen waited with his evil smile. Knowing there was no pleasing Pitch; Jack groaned again and quickly pecked the pale, cold cheek.

"There, now go to sleep," he said.

Pitch frowned. "A Goodmorning kiss is on the forehead, you meany," he whined, "And it lasts longer than a millisecond…"

Jack groaned loudly. "I hate you so much, you know that?" he growled, giving Pitch a steely glare. Pitch smiled innocently and fluttered his dark eyelashes. Rolling his eyes, Jack stood on his toes and gave Pitch a soft, quick kiss on the forehead.

"Now get to bed," he said, "Before I tell Sandy that you're here…" Pitch smiled mischievously at him, but turned back around and went into the bedroom, lying down on the bed and going to sleep.

Stomping down the stairs, Jack growled to himself. "I really can't stand that guy…"

**Well…. That was a lot longer than I thought it would be…**

**But I like it…! **

**And Jack, we all know you love Pitch and his sass, don't deny it. :3 I know I love the sass.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOLOL. This story already has a little following! *pumps fist* SCORE!**

_**An Annoying Little Vampire - Chapter Two :3**_

Jack was bringing his herd back home now, watching his newest little lamb prancing around like a princess. He knew another female sheep was pregnant, her bulbous swaying belly told him that much, and he was excited to see how the littlest member of the herd would react to getting a new playmate.

As he came back, Jack noticed the squirrel grave looked torn apart. Stopping to stare at it for a moment or two, a thought came into his head and stuck there- the mother wolf came back for another sheep, and not finding any, took the dead squirrel. She was probably getting food in the woods too, but even Jack knew that five pups was a lot for a wolf to handle. Especially considering he had yet to see the male. Poor thing was probably trying to feed them all by herself.

Walking with his sheep into the pasture, Jack played with the baby girl a little longer before going into his house, if for nothing else but to set his staff down and get some raw meat. He decided to leave mama wolf a little something at the edge of the woods.

He tossed the dripping mess into the trees, standing and looking at it for a moment before turning to leave.

"That's a waste of perfectly good meat."

Jack groaned. "I was kinda enjoying you leaving me alone, you know," he said, turning back around to see Pitch leaning in the shadow of one of the trees.

"And it's for the wolf," he said, "She came and took your squirrel…"

Pitch frowned, looked at the raw, bloody meat somewhat longingly, and then turned his gaze back to Jack. "She's already here," he grumbled, "She can smell it; she's just waiting for us to leave…"

"Probably just you," Jack snarled. Pitch scowled at him and vanished in the shadow. Sure enough, right after the evil entity was gone, the large grey wolf slunk out of the bushes and, glancing up at Jack warily a few times, took the meat gingerly into her mouth and ran off.

"Told ya," Jack said with a grin, walking toward his house. Pitch was hiding in the shadow of his house now.

Scowling at the white haired boy, Pitch growled, "Oh, shut up…"

"Even wolves are scared of you," Jack teased, staying right in the sun and out of harm's way, "Nobody likes a zombie, Pitch…"

"Not a zombie," he grumbled, picking on of his nails, "Zombies have no rational thought. They just eat. They're hulls of hunger… Vampires remember more…"

"You're technically a zombie," Jack said, frowning, "You're undead. Therefore, a zombie."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Undead doesn't mean zombie…" he muttered, watching the sheep prance around.

Pointing a claw in the direction of the herd, Pitch grumbled, "Your sheep's going into labor, jus' so you know…" Jack blinked, spinning his head around to see his newest momma to be collapse with a loud bleat of agony. He ran, hopping over the gate, to her side and he quickly carried her into a stable. Pitch showed up inside the hut, watching with mild interest as Jack soothed the sheep and helped massage her sides, easing through her birth.

It took hours, but finally an adorable little white lamb was brought into the world. Pitch practically charged the tiny, blood soaked thing, but restrained himself if for no other reason than he'd get attacked by Jack, and probably the Sandman, judging by the time… Jack carefully cleaned the baby up, allowing the mother to lick his face and make sure he imprinted on her. Soon enough the little baby was nursing.

Jack smiled. "He's precious," he whispered ruffling the curls on the new mother's head. She nipped his fingers gently and licked her newborn tenderly. Pitch groaned and walked out of the stable.

Not three seconds later the little black babe came prancing in. She let a happy 'baa' ring out before she began bouncing around the new little boy. He tried to play, but his brand spanking new legs were disoriented, and he collapsed, his head lolling side to side as he yawned. The little girl stopped and came up to nip at his ears. He bleated at her, nipping back, and she hopped around in a circle before hurrying back to her mother's stable. Yup. Jack knew she'd like her new playmate.

Getting up, Jack took off his cape jacket combo and tucked it around the new family. The father ram was the one that watched over the herd. He'd be inside later, probably once Pitch had gone… Pitch was all the serious danger right now.

He left the stable and walked over towards his house. Pitch caught up with him, poking at Jack's back with a smirk. "Will you cut it out?"

"No," Pitch replied, floating up above him and pulling on Jack's hair. Jack yelped and swatted at his hands. "Let me eat one of your sheep and I'll go away."

It was Jack's turn to say no. "I just had a new lamb born today, can't you give it a rest?" he asked, frowning angrily at Pitch.

"That lamb was covered in blood when it came out- you can't expect me to not be at least puckish after that!" Pitch argued, throwing his arms out to emphasize his point.

Jack scowled. "Oh, go eat another squirrel…" Suddenly Jack was grabbed ad pulled back, Pitch's lips resting on his neck. His entire body went rigid with terror.

"I could eat you instead, you know," he growled, licking the pulsing jugular, "It would be so easy…"

Swallowing, Jack stammered for an argument, "Y-yeah, b-but if-f you did m-m-my friends-s'd kill you…" Pitch groaned and let him go. Jack was so thankful for those immortal friends now.

The tall, dark haired teen floated away, arms folded across his chest. He huffed angrily to himself, but didn't say anything. Jack took advantage of this time and went to his front door. He hurried inside, but as soon as the door was about to close, it was thrown open, knocking him to the ground.

Jack tumbled over himself a couple of times, yelping when his foot hit a sharp metal object. Opening his eyes, Jack saw his heel right against the poker for the fireplace. He gasped and his eyes went wider when he saw that it had cut him. Blood was running down his leg.

He immediately tried to get up and move to somewhere else- somewhere Pitch might not be able to get to him, but he was stopped dead when cold, clammy hands gripped his ankles. Looking up, Jack saw Pitch's dead stare. The dark spirit leaned forward and began licking up the trickle of crimson. Jack whimpered with fear as Pitch's tongue danced over his Achilles tendon. Just one bite and he'd be done for…

"P-Pitch, please don't…" he begged, "I-I don't wanna die…" The taller male scoffed and lapped at Jack's wound.

Once Jack's blood had been cleaned up, Pitch let him go and Jack was able to flip over so that he was sitting on the floor. He blinked up at Pitch in surprised gratitude.

"I never said I was going to kill you… And if I did, your friends would just kill me for it anyway," Pitch grumbled, forcing himself to turn away from the smell that was currently driving him mad. "Jus- just, put it away…"

Jack hurried to his downstairs powder room, pulled bandages out from under the sink, and he wrapped his foot carefully. Pitch watched him, wincing as Jack hid the bright red cut from his eyes.

Sitting up now, looking to the vampire hopefully, Jack blinked at seeing him not looking in his direction. "You okay over there mister moody?" he asked, teasing a little to see if he could get the annoying nuisance to talk.

Pitch frowned at him. "Next time I'm just going to kill you," he snarled, folding his arms across his chest and pouting. "It had tasted so good, too… It's just not fair…" Jack blushed a little, but shivered with fear. He hoped Pitch wouldn't try to kill him in his sleep. Would he turn into a vampire if Pitch killed him? That would really suck…

"Maybe next time I cut myself shaving you can lick that up," Jack said, smiling when Pitch scowled at him. Jack hadn't shaved yet. He hadn't even started growing facial hair. Obviously Pitch wasn't amused by the joke.

The vampire teen went to Jack's kitchen and roamed through the fridge. He bit back a hiss of pain as his hand brushed a plastic bag with a clove of garlic inside. He was lucky the smell wasn't coming out- he wouldn't have even been able to stay inside the house… It would have made him sick and weak.

"Get rid of this garlic," he hissed, scowling at Jack over his shoulder.

Jack pouted. "You shouldn't even be able to get into my house- aren't vampires only able to enter someone's home if they're invited in?" he retorted quickly.

Pitch laughed. "You stepped aside yesterday and motioned me into your house- I take that as an invitation." Jack deflated: Pitch beat him this time.

Eventually Pitch found a raw chicken breast. It wasn't nearly as bloody as the beef, but he took it anyway. "Go shopping. Buy me more beef," Pitch ordered, sitting to his plate of raw chicken.

Jack scowled at him. "I'm not letting you live here. Next time you show up here, you're officially not invited in. Then you won't be able to get in here and steal all my food!" he spat, sticking his tongue out at the teen. Pitch frowned and returned the motion before returning to his food.

After a while of more silence, Jack said, "I'm gonna spend tomorrow with Bunny. Sandy's offered to watch my sheep for me while I'm gone… So that means you have to leave." Pitch groaned.

"Figures…" he snarled. Jack grinned at him, quite pleased with making Pitch unhappy. Once Pitch had ruined the chicken like the steak, he tossed it into the compost box and put the plate in Jack's sink again. Looking outside, Pitch sighed, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"I should probably go now… So I can get back to my coffin with a little time to feed…" he grumbled, looking up at the moon.

"Good, so go," Jack said, grinning at how Pitch glared at him for that remark, "I never said I wanted you here in the first place."

Pitch rolled his yellow eyes and said an annoyed goodbye before vanishing inside a shadow. Jack sighed happily at the immediate ease in the room. Like the air had lifted and he could breathe easy now… He got up and went to bed, getting a wonderfully peaceful sleep that night with the loss of the dark burden.

Sandy arrived early, Jack gave him his staff and told him the sheep should come if he taps it six times and whistles, or if he looks like him. Sandy morphed his shape into that of Jack, and Jack said it'd work. The sheep were color blind. They'd never tell the difference, well, maybe… He hoped they wouldn't…

Jack went to the home of the Easter Bunny, grinning at the dirt slide that was the entrance. It was basically just a hole, but once you hopped down, it transformed into a fantastic slide that was so much fun it should have been illegal.

After loop-the-loops and mud smearing his pants, jack landed in a large patch of flowers a giggling mess. He saw a furry head pop into his vision above him, and Jack greeted his friend with louder laughter.

"Were you drugged? Yeesh, you're a giggling mess, mate!" the teenage rabbit human hybrid chortled, nudging Jack with his big foot. Jack laughed and grabbed his foot. Bunny immediately tried to shake Jack off, hopping backwards on one foot and waving the one Jack held desperately.

"Oiy! Leggo!" He shouted, trying to pry Jack off him. Jack refused to let go now. He said he wanted a lucky rabbit's foot. Bunny screamed and fell flat on his butt, throwing Jack into the air so that the boy landed on top of him in a ball. Both laughed at how stupid they looked.

Getting up and brushing himself off, Jack said, still giggling a little, "That was fun…" Bunn agreed with a little puff. "So how've you been?"

"Good, good," the furry man replied, "Easter went well, so now I have some time off to do whatever…" Bunny smiled an asked, "You?"

"I've been great," Jack replied, "In the past three months alone I've got two new lambs, and on of 'em's black!"

"Aw, congrats, mate, bet they're cute lil' anklebiters, huh?" jack nodded with a happy smile.

"The black one's a girl. The newest one was born last night, and he's a little boy," he explained, leaving out the detail of Pitch purposefully.

Bunny smiled. "Cool," he said, his green eyes shimmering with genuine joy at hearing Jack's good news. He told Jack he had some new stuff they could try out, and Jack hurried after his immortal teenage friend.

The two experimented with all the new ways Bunny had come up with to color his eggs. Jack ended up having pants that were swirly, shimmery pink, blue, purple, and yellow all at once. Bunny said he looked like an Easter egg. Jack said it was a good look on him.

"Aw, Bunny, why didn't you tell me Jack was gonna be here?" Jack recognized that bell tone anywhere.

"Tooth!" he cheered, hopping up and spinning around so she could see him. She burst into a fit of giggles the moment she saw how colorful he was.

The three hugged fondly before Bunny said, "I didn't know you were coming over!" Toothianna laughed gleefully.

"I wanted to surprise you!" she said with a giggle, "Now come on, let's paint me up so I look just like you two do!" They all rushed off to transform the already rainbow fairy into an even more rainbow fairy. When they finished Jack said she was a color abomination; like a rainbow had thrown up on her.

Jack wasn't sure how late it was when they had finished all their fun and games, but he was given some wonderful treats for his dinner, and he was happy. Candies for dinner. Fantastic.

The two went with him to see the newest babies. Thianna had begged.

She flitted into the hut, glowing brightly, waking the sleeping white fuzzball sleeping with the little black lamb. Apparently they really had become play partners. She rubbed their heads sweetly, whispering, "I love them…"

Bunny smiled and told Jack he was happy for him. He had a healthy, happy herd. Jack nodded and watched as the lambs licked the magical fairy's fingers. All the animals could tell these were good, kin spirits, and were willing and happy to allow petting and sniffing and hugging. Completely unlike Pitch. But, when you're a vampire, you probably should expect everything to be afraid of you.

Finally the two decided they may as well head off, but not before goodbye hugs were exchanged. Even Sandy gave him a hug before floating off to spread good dreams. Jack watched them all leave from his front porch before heading inside and snuggling into bed. He was nearly asleep when he heard tapping on his window.

Lifting a sleepy head to blink at the window, Jack nearly had a heart attack at the ghastly pale face peering in at him. Once he mind registered that it was only Pitch, he calmed down, but that didn't mean it hadn't scared him. He frowned at the vampire and plopped his head back down to sleep. Pitch pouted at him and continued tapping the glass.

Jack groaned unhappily. "Go away…" he grumbled, nuzzling his face into his pillow.

"Let me in," Pitch said. Jack could hear him clearly in the silence of the night.

"No, you're not invited," Jack groaned, "Now let me sleep…" Pitch tapped more forcefully at the glass.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in," Pitch said firmly.

Jack smiled a little. "Then you're gonna stay out there all night…" he mumbled, his thoughts fading as he fell asleep. Pitch was still trying to convince him to let him in, but Jack tuned it all out and was soon dead to the world.

Pitch huffed angrily outside the window and floated down to sit on the fence of the pasture. His presence kept the mother wolf at bay, which Jack would have appreciated if he told him, but he didn't. Pitch could feel her go off into the woods, and he felt the life of one deer vanish. Jack's sheep were safe for tonight.

Sitting outside jack's house, Pitch wondered if he should leave or not, but he didn't exactly have anywhere else to go. At least with Jack he had someone to talk to- even if all they did was argue and insult each other. It was conversation. After thousands of years in isolation, anything was welcome to silence.

Pitch cringed when the treetops began receiving kisses of sunlight from the other side of Jack's house. It would soon be morning. And he had no real safe place to stay during that time. Sure, he could hide in the shadows for a while, but once it was noon and the sun was directly overhead, he'd have n available shadows. Maybe it was stupid to stay here…

He floated back up to Jack's window and waited for his alarm to go off. The boy sat and stretched with a yawn- Pitch did his best to ignore the way the stretch emphasized his jugular vein. He tapped the glass gently; hoping jack would take pity on him.

The teen looked over and grinned. Walking over to the window, Jack lifted it open and asked, "You actually stayed out there all night?"

Frowning, Pitch ducked his head lower and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just let me in…"

"I don't know if I want you in here," Jack grumbled, looking away with his arms folded across his chest, "I think you should just leave…"

Pitch hissed at him angrily and vanished into the receding shadow. Jack smiled with his victory and began his day. Today some of the villagers were coming to help him sheer some of his sheep.

When the men with their battery powered trimmers arrived, they set to work. Jack always made sure they left some wool on his sheep, so that they weren't totally naked, and he made sure some sheep were left untrimmed. They needed to keep some of the normal fluff and warmth in the herd.

They filled their sacks with white and black fluff alike, and Jack made sure to keep the gate locked while he trudged down to the village with the others; sack slung over his back. He took the bags to be weighed and received his pay happily. It was higher than last time's. Apparently his sheep had shelled out more of their wool for him.

"We appreciate it, Jack," the manager of the department store said with a smile. Jack thanked him an accepted his offering of bread and cookies made by his wife. Jack then went to the butcher's and asked if he could have some deli meat and a leg of beef. He received both and paid with a happy smile.

When he got back to his house on the hill, Jack groaned at seeing Pitch waiting on the side of his house.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, pouting at him.

The vampire smiled at him and sniffed the air excitedly. "Ooh, did you get that for me, Jack?" he asked with a look of hunger in his bright yellow eyes.

"No," Jack spat back, "Now go away."

Pitch tried to follow after him, but Jack hadn't asked him in. He couldn't do anything. He whined at the open door. Jack grinned at his plight- so close to being able to come in, but just physically unable to.

"Please let me in," Pitch whimpered, "I'm hungry…!"

"So go eat somebody else's food," Jack said, standing just inside with a smirk of victory, "I'm not letting you in." Pitch pouted sorrowfully at him, but Jack was firm. He hadn't wanted Pitch in his house in the first place.

He started to turn away to put his food away when the soft plea from the doorway stopped him. "Jack…"

Frozen to the spot, Jack gave in. Sighing and letting his shoulders drop in defeat, he grumbled, "Fine, you can come in…"

He heard the door click shut and suddenly Pitch was right up against him. Blinking, Jack squeaked and scrambled to get him to let go.

"Stop it," Pitch ordered, "I'm trying to keep out of the light…" Jack tried, but couldn't find it in him to calm down. He was scared.

Pitch held Jack in that spot until the room began getting darker. Once he deemed it safe and the room glowed with a dull orange red that was blocked by the woods, Pitch let Jack go and walked freely about the room. He went right for the leg of meat Jack had bought.

"Aw, come on, I just bought that!" Jack whined, trying to grab it from him. "Give it back!"

"Give me something better to snack on," Pitch retorted, smirking down at Jack. The white haired teen sighed and looked away. Pitch had won this round; he began sucking the fresh juices from the leg and sighed happily.

He ruffled Jack's hair and said, "Thanks Jack." He then sat himself down and enjoyed his free meal.

Jack only pouted angrily at him from where he stood. This stupid vampire was going to be the death of him, he could just feel it.

**Yay for more! :3 glad you guys like this! I do too! So many e-mail notifications of follows and faves! AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**An Annoying Little Vampire - Chapter Three **_

Jack wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he knew when he woke up- when he felt Pitch poking his cheek with his claws. A sudden sharp intake of breath was what really woke him, though.

Blinking open his big blue eyes, he saw Pitch had shrunk back against the wall opposite where he sat. Frowning, Jack rubbed his eye and asked, "Why'd you wake me up…?"

Pitch didn't say anything; he just cowered there in the corner. Giving him a confused look, Jack turned his head to look behind him- he nearly had a heart attack at seeing the Sandman floating there. He fell backwards out of the chair, rolling across the floor.

Lifting his head, Jack glanced behind him and found Pitch had used Jack's moment of plight to vanish into the shadows and leave. Jack looked back to Sandy and smiled a little up at him.

The teenage spirit frowned. "Did you know he was here?" he asked, motioning to where Pitch had just been.

Jack quickly stammered, "Well, y-yeah, I just didn't realize I had fallen asleep with him here… D-dropped my guard, I guess…"

Sandy shook his head. "Jack, that's dangerous, he could've killed you while you were asleep," he scolded, hopping off his cloud of sand, "You really gotta let us know if he's been bothering you… Here…" Sandy spun his hands in a circle, threading golden sand between them until it formed a glowing necklace with a cross at the end.

"Wear this at all times and he can't touch you," Sandy said, handing the shimmering object to him.

Jack took it, but he said, "I have one above my bed, isn't that enough?"

"No," Sandy said with a frown, "He can be near them; he just can't touch them… Or come near enough for it to hurt him…" Jack frowned and muttered about how that wasn't what he had been taught.

"Well, I have garlic in my fridge, should I buy more and set it out or something?" he asked.

Sandy rubbed his shimmering chin in thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, that'd be good. It wouldn't be able to stop him from getting inside, but it would make him feel sick to be where he can smell it… And it would wreak havoc on his appetite…" Jack asked how come. "Well," Sandy said, "When people used to be afraid of vampires all the time, they'd stuff garlic into the mouths of their corpses, because that was supposed to stop them from wanting to suck the life out of others after they died… Usually they'd stab their heart, too, but whatever. It still works," Sandy explained, making shapes with his sand to emphasize all the points, "It'll make him feel queasy, and he won't wanna eat anything until the smell goes away…"

"Cool," Jack said with a smile. Now he had a new weapon to keep that mooching vampire out of his fridge. And as he slid the sand cross over his neck, Jack felt a little bit safer. If Pitch couldn't touch him, then he couldn't bite him. All the better for Jack.

Sandy smiled at Jack, ruffling his hair a little. "Glad I stopped by?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, but how come you did?" He was curious.

"Well, your house felt heavier, so I figured I may as well see if some sort of goblin or ghost was giving you trouble… I never expected to find _him_ of all people…" Sandy said, smiling at his friend and sitting beside him on the floor, "He should know better than to bother one of my friends."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, well, he's been bothering me for a few days, actually." Sandy pouted at Jack for not telling him sooner.

"Anything bad happen while he was following you?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Jack shook his head no. "He tried to bite me once or twice, but I told him if he did that you guys'd kill him," he said, smirking, "He backed off after that…" Sandy smiled.

After sitting together in silence, Sandy smiled and said he had to head off. More kids waiting for sweet dreams and all that. Jack waved him off; gently fingering the sand cross around his neck- just knowing it was there gave him a little bit of relief.

When morning came, Jack took his sheep out and walked with them as they grazed from pasture to pasture. The two lambs were prancing and playing around happily, occasionally taking a break to either nurse or graze flowers experimentally. He found them absolutely adorable. The older black lamb was more experienced, but the little white one was excited to see what he could do. Even when the girl hopped up onto a big rock, the little boy still tried to get up as well. He fell back and landed on his butt, but the black lamb bleated at him and hopped down, nudging him until he got up.

"You two are adorable," Jack said to them, holding out a hand and letting them nibble at his nails. The black one seemed to decide Jack didn't taste good, and she pranced off to eat grass and flowers.

After having spent the whole day outside with his herd, Jack began leading them back home. He locked the gate behind them and headed down to the village to buy garlic.

He came to the department store, smiled happily at the owner, and was able to get the smelly spice. He carried it in his hand, not wrapping it or even trying to hide it. He hoped it would keep Pitch at bay if he could openly smell it.

"I tell you to get rid of it and so you buy more?" Jack smirked happily.

Looking to his right, completely across the street, Pitch walked in the shadow of town hall, frowning at him. Jack grinned at him.

"I said I wanted you to go away, so I'm making you go away," he snickered. Pitch scowled at him. Deciding to test his luck, Jack veered towards the vampire. Pitch hissed and backed into the wall of the building.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little garlic?" Jack teased, holding it out towards him.

Pitch covered his mouth and nose, closing his eyes tight. "Get it away from me," he groaned. Jack only laughed and started walking home again. He now had a way to really protect himself. He decided to keep the cross a secret for now- it may be necessary later.

The vampire scowled after him for a moment before appearing in a shadow a ways ahead of him, and Jack smirked again. Pitch was making sure to keep his distance. It was awesome. Pitch vanished and reappeared ahead of him again once Jack was close enough for Pitch to smell the garlic.

"You're making me sick," Pitch grumbled as Jack walked opposite him, "Can't you just leave that back there?"

"No," Jack said with a grin, "I don't want you coming into my house and stealing my food. If that means that everything I own will have to reek of garlic, then that's fine."

Pitch frowned. "What if I promised not to eat any more of your food?" he asked, hoping Jack would feel that human empathy.

Jack frowned right back at him and asked, "When have you ever kept your word about anything?" Pitch bit his lip and looked away. Jack smirked and walked a little faster.

Pitch spoke behind him, not directly, but somewhat far away. "I said I wouldn't eat you, and I didn't," he said.

Jack stopped and looked back at him. Pitch had a point there, but… "You only did because you knew my friends would destroy you if you did," Jack argued, ignoring the feeling of guilt in his gut. He shouldn't feel bad for hurting a vampire. He should be happy that Pitch felt weak near him now.

Pitch looked away again. Jack had won this round, and with one last nod, he made it back to his house. He set the garlic right out on one of his end tables near his couch and then went to get some food. Jack could see Pitch outside his kitchen window- the eldest ram was watching him warily.

Frowning, Jack opened the window and said, "Stop bothering my herd."

"Where else do you want me to go?" Pitch asked, snarling at Jack from the shadow of his house, "Can't exactly hide inside with you now, can I?"

Jack frowned and shut the window. He made himself a turkey sandwich and went outside to watch his sheep, and to hopefully ease their worry that Pitch was going to hurt them.

The ram looked at Jack, and Jack motioned him into the stables. The ram pawed the ground nervously, not budging from his spot, still watching Pitch. Jack looked to the vampire, who was only watching Jack eat with a mildly annoyed expression.

"That's gross," Pitch grumbled, watching Jack eat the turkey slices, "It's so dry already… There's practically no blood in it at all…!"

Jack smiled. "I prefer my food not dripping with blood, thanks," he said, eating more of his sandwich.

"Freak," Pitch grumbled, looking back to the sheep.

After he finished eating, Jack went to his old ram and rubbed his head comfortingly. "Relax big guy, he's not gonna do anything to ya," he whispered, scratching behind the peach ears.

"Thanks," Pitch growled from next to the house, "Makes me feel so threatening to hear that…"

Jack frowned at him. "Well, you're not- I can guarantee that much," he snapped. The vampire's eye twitched with rage that he couldn't let out. The sun hadn't dipped behind the trees yet- Pitch had to hide between the house and the tree beside it.

"As soon as night falls, I'm going to strangle you," he snarled. Jack laughed.

Lifting up the shimmering cross so that Pitch could see, Jack teased, "I'd like to see you try…!"

The vampire looked absolutely horrified. "W-where did you get that?" he stuttered, holding a hand up between himself and the cross. Jack was a good thirty feet away, but apparently it was powerful.

"Sandy made it for me," Jack told him with a smile.

Pitch grumble to himself, "No wonder it's so strong…" Jack grinned again and tucked the cross back into his shirt. Now he had absolute protection.

Even after the sun went down, Pitch didn't move from where he was; he just stood and glared at Jack. The white haired teen left his sheep with a smile, and went to his door. Pitch followed him slowly, keeping his distance now.

Jack stopped at the door and, with an evil grin, he asked, "Wanna come in?"

To his surprise, Pitch nodded and the vampire followed him into his house. He saw Pitch visibly recoil at the sight and smell of the garlic, but Pitch remained inside.

He watched the vampire float weakly to his stairs and sit down on the top step. He looked a little less green up there- the smell probably wasn't as bad.

"You're an idiot," Jack said, looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs. Pitch didn't say anything; he just stared at the garlic as if it were going to do some kind of trick. Jack shook his head and went to his couch, taking a book and sitting down to read.

He was almost halfway through the book when he heard a soft gagging noise from the stairs. Looking over his shoulder, Jack felt a slight pang of pity seeing Pitch covering his nose and mouth again and keeping his head turned away.

"If it's bothering you, just leave," Jack grumbled to him. Pitch shook his head no and got up, walking to one of the rooms. Jack wasn't sure which, but he heard a door close and the soft creak of a bedframe shaking with weight.

Rolling his eyes, Jack set his book down and went up to the guest rooms. He checked each of them and frowned when he found Pitch in his bedroom instead. "Get out of my room," he growled at him.

Pitch didn't move. "Get rid of the garlic…" he said in a whisper, keeping his back to him.

"No," Jack retorted, "I'm tired of you constantly coming here and bugging me." Pitch sighed and nuzzled his head into Jack's pillows.

"The potpourri in here is helping me feel better…" Pitch mumbled. Jack looked to the bowl of scented herbs and pinecones and such sitting on the bedside table. It did smell less like garlic and more like cinnamon in there…

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack closed the door and went back downstairs. He picked up his book again and inhaled the garlic stench deeply. He felt a heck of a lot better knowing Pitch wasn't feeling well. He wouldn't try to eat anything if he felt sick to his stomach.

After a long while, though, Jack needed to go to sleep. He went up to his bedroom and told Pitch to leave again.

"No…" the vampire whispered. Jack groaned and went to his wardrobe, taking out some pajamas. Pitch watched him from the bed, not moving a muscle. He cringed inwardly when he saw the shimmering chain of the cross expose itself as Jack took his shirt off. He hissed gently when Jack didn't put anything else on to cover it back up.

Jack stood over Pitch, scowling down at him, and he ordered, "Get off my bed…"

"I won't be able to sleep," Pitch grumbled, "if I go anywhere else… the smell-.."

Jack cut him off angrily, "Is supposed to keep you from eating anything of mine. And that includes me and my sheep. Now get up."

Pitch made a feeble attempt to push himself up, but he ended up falling back into the pillows. "How can you tell me to go anywhere when I feel sick as a dog…?" he whimpered, curling himself into a little ball on the blankets. "Where is your empathy now…?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're thousands of years old, you're not a baby," he chastised, "You can handle a little garlic stench… Or fi it's really making you feel that bad, then you can leave my house and never come back…"

Pitch remained where he was. Jack groaned and pushed him to the side of the bed, climbing in and pulling blankets up over himself. The vampire looked at him in confusion. "You're not gonna leave, and I'm not giving up my bed," Jack said, "So you'll have to deal with me being here all night…"

The black haired teen closed his eyes. "I-if you're gonna… Th-then, p-please take the cross off… It's hurting me…" he whimpered, holding his hand over his stomach. Jack rolled his eyes, but took the shimmering chain off and set it on the table next to his alarm clock; physically reaching over Pitch and dangling the cross just above his face. The vampire had hissed and buried himself in the bed in fear.

"What, is it gonna burn you if it touches you?" Jack asked, rolling back into place on the bed. Pitch nodded into the pillows. Jack blinked. "Wait, seriously- it actually burns you?" Pitch nodded again. Jack made a soft 'huh' noise and rested his head back on his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling for a while. He could faintly smell the garlic against the cinnamon potpourri and it gave him a safe feeling. Knowing the cross was within reach also made him feel safer.

Jack thought of something and whispered, "Hey Pitch?" When he got no response, he looked at the vampire and was surprised to find him sound asleep, looking just as dead as he had the first night. As Jack looked on his sleeping form, he realized that moonlight was filtering in through the window onto his pale face. Getting up, Jack closed the curtains over his window and went back. Seeing the undead teen up close, Jack could visibly see how discolored he was- and not like normal. Pitch looked green around the corners of his eyes, and his cheeks had a rosy flush to them; he looked sick. That garlic was obviously working… He felt kinda bad… Vampires were supposed to sleep during the day. If he had made him sick enough to sleep at night, Jack wondered how he'd be during the day.

Grumbling to himself, Jack got up again and got a blanket from his wardrobe. It had been in there with a little bowl of potpourri and basically reeked of cinnamon and sugar and vanilla. He set the wool blanket over Pitch's body, tucking a corner near his hands which were pulled up near his face, and he tucked the other corner around Pitch's back. He saw the pale face's lips curl into a tiny smile in his slumber and Jack climbed back into bed.

It was probably a terrible idea to willingly help the vampire feel a little better, but Jack didn't really want him dying in his house either. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When his alarm went off, Jack nearly knocked both himself and Pitch off his bed as he tried to reach for it. Pitch's tired yellow eyes blinked open and the noisy wakeup call and Jack apologized quietly.

Breathing in as he stood up, Jack noticed that the room smelled even more like garlic now and less like cinnamon. He looked back at Pitch, and the undead teen simply pulled the sweet smelling blanket closer to his nose.

"I hate you," Pitch muttered, closing his eyes and remaining on the bed.

Jack frowned at him. "Hey, you should be happy I decided to close the curtains," he spat, "I could've let you burn alive when you woke up…" Pitch whimpered softly and hid his face in the pillows.

The blue eyed teen shook his head and began getting dressed. He went to toss his pants from the night into a hamper, but Pitch asked, stopping him, "Could I have those…?"

Jack stared at him incredulously. Pitch didn't change his expression, and he just said, "They'll smell like you… Something else that doesn't smell like that plant…" The white haired teen shivered a little, but handed the pants to Pitch. The vampire tucked them into the blanket and said a quiet thank you.

"Want me to move the bowl to the bed?" Jack asked jokingly.

But Pitch said yeah, and Jack had to place the bowl on his pillow next to Pitch. Pitch thanked him again and snuggled his head further into the pillows. If Sandy had gone over the house a while ago, Jack could understand why he hadn't noticed anything wrong. Pitch was probably so weak that he didn't notice his presence.

Once Jack had changed his clothes, he said he was gonna head out. Pitch didn't respond, just continued to lie on the bed. Jack grabbed the cross and slipped it over his head. He left the room, closing the door quickly behind himself. He didn't want any more of the smell than necessary to leak inside. He actually did feel bad for Pitch, but he didn't want to risk him going on an eating spree if he got rid of the garlic.

Jack spent the morning with his sheep. He took them back earlier than he originally planned, but he couldn't stop worrying about Pitch. Against all better judgment, Jack decided he should get rid of the garlic.

He tucked the white clove into a bag, zipped it shut, and then put that into another bag. He tossed it into the fridge and got some new cinnamon scented pinecones. He carried them up the stairs to his bedroom. He set them down on the blankets near Pitch, who was sleeping silently, and he left with a small smile. He took the moment to toss his cross necklace onto the end table.

Sitting downstairs, Jack had a few windows open, letting fresh air in to fumigate the smell out, he flipped through his book happily. He heard a soft creaking and glanced over his shoulder. Pitch was standing on the stairs, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, and he was staring at the end table that had previously held the deadly plant.

"I put it in the fridge;" Jack said nonchalantly, "Smell was giving me a headache…"

Pitch walked slowly into the room, avoiding any of the sunlight streams still leaking in through the windows and openings. The glow was now turning orange, so it was becoming safe for Pitch to be down there. Looking at the end table bitterly, Pitch whispered, "Thank you…" Jack only shrugged his shoulders. Sure, he had done it to help Pitch, but for now he'd let pitch think he'd done it for himself.

The vampire looked at the floor and asked, "D…do you have any food?"

Flipping to the next page, Jack said, "There's probably something in the freezer… It'll have to thaw… I'd prefer if you didn't eat my food, but whatever…"

Pitch looked into the kitchen warily. "How long would it take to thaw?"

"Couple hours or so…" Jack said and Pitch visibly deflated. Blinking a little, Jack asked, "Why?"

The vampire placed a hand over his stomach and Jack heard a soft grumbling from his direction. "I… I haven't eaten anything since the other day…" Pitch said, "Since I had that leg when… Well, the night Sandy showed up… And… And I've been feeling sick… so I assume frozen… might make it worse…"

Jack shut his book. "So, let me get this straight," he said, holding up a finger and frowning a little, "You expect me to not only allow you to stay in my house, but now you want to feed off me? And you think I'm just gonna be okay with that?"

Pitch looked away sheepishly. "Well, you were the one who made me sick, so…"

"I owe you nothing," Jack said, "You've stolen half of my meat, and have terrorized both me and my sheep. By all rational thought, I should kick you out." Pitch clutched his grumbling stomach again, and Jack saw the pained look on his face. He didn't think vampires actually felt hunger when they felt… well… hungry. It just didn't seem normal…

Pitch licked his teeth and groaned as his stomach growled again. Jack frowned again and tried to talk himself out of saying yes. There were so many reasons not to. There wasn't even one reason he should… But seeing how weak Pitch looked made him feel bad. It shouldn't have, but it did.

Sighing, Jack grumbled, "Is it gonna hurt?" Pitch blinked his eyes up at him for a moment before he smiled a little. He started heading for him, but Jack stopped him and said, "Go get meat from the freezer first and put it in the sink."

The vampire teen nodded and quickly did so. Jack heard his stomach rumbling as he came back to where he sat. Pitch's eyes were sparkling with hunger, and Jack shivered in fear, in spite of the fact that he was allowing it.

"C-can you not bite my neck?" Jack asked with a slight stutter of fear.

Pitch blinked and backed up a little, asking, "Where then?"

"Uh…" Jack rolled up his sleeve and offered the veins on his arm, "How 'bout somewhere I can cover up?" Pitch nodded and began moving his head down toward the blue veins. Jack whimpered and asked, "It's not gonna hurt, right?"

Pitch smiled and ran his chilly fingers over the pulsing blue. "It shouldn't," he whispered, lowering his head until Jack could feel his fangs brushing against the skin. Jack heard Pitch's stomach growl again, and Pitch moaned softly.

The sharp canines pierced the skin, it felt like the prick of a needle, and Jack had to look away and shut his to keep from crying out. He clenched his hand into a fist and tried not to cry. He was more frightened than anything. His whole body was shaking like a leaf.

Pitch sank his teeth into the most prominent vein on Jack's arm and slowly began swallowing and slurping down the delicious red liquid. Jack's breath shook as he exhaled; Pitch licked his arm tenderly, trying his best not to lose it and just suck the boy dry. Of course, with his body screaming at him about how good it tasted, that was becoming increasingly difficult.

"_Anhh_…" Jack whimpered, biting down into his other hand. He was starting to feel a little light headed. And feeling Pitch swallow against his arm made him even more terrified. Shivering in fear, Jack whined against his free hand. "Pitch…" he begged, finally forcing himself to speak.

The immortal teen sighed and slid his fangs out. Jack visibly unwound the instant Pitch's teeth weren't in him. His big blue eyes opened and he looked at Pitch nervously. His arm was bleeding, and he really hoped Pitch would just ignore that fact.

The vampire took hold of Jack's arm and pressed his thumb down into the flesh, helping his blood flow to slow so that the openings could scab over. As he did, he leaned down and lapped up the pools of blood from Jack's arm. After a moment or two he let go and Jack sighed with relief to see that the wounds had stopped bleeding.

Pitch got up and got bandages from Jack's powder room. He returned, beginning to bandage up the bite mark, and he muttered, "Thank you…"

Jack swallowed and watched as the undead man bit the bandage off and tied it. "Y-yeah," was all Jack could think to say. What was he supposed to? 'Oh, no problem, next time you need to, I'm willing to let you drink my blood'? Right. That sounded sane…

After Jack's sleeve was pulled back down over the bandages, Pitch asked, "How do you feel?"

"Woozy," Jack replied, rubbing his arm, "And it itches…" Pitch stopped him from scratching at it.

"You'll feel better once the mark goes away…" he said, "And don't itch it, you'll re-open it… Besides, it's just the venom…" Jack recoiled in absolute horror.

"YOU POISONED ME?" he shrieked, pulling his arms in close to his body.

Pitch quickly tried to soothe him. "No, no, I didn't, just, just, calm down…!" Jack was still squirming uncomfortably, but he listened as Pitch spoke. "It's just venom," he said, "It's natural. It helps numb the pain… And it's only there to turn you." Jack whimpered with fear at that, but Pitch gripped his wrists firmly and said, "It only turns you if you die before the bite fades, or if you're sucked dry… Neither of which will happen to you. Just relax…"

Jack swallowed, but nodded. Pitch released his arms and looked away. "Do you feel better?" Jack asked, still very nervous and incredibly wary, but worried all the same.

The vampire nodded. "Yeah, actually," he said, smiling a little, "it's been forever since I've had human… So… it was kinda nice…" Jack nodded, looking away in discomfort. He didn't really wanna hear any more, but Pitch was still telling him about it.

"Really rich with iron," he said, "Just what I needed…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky black hair, "God, I was so close to just losing it and drinking it all down… Absolutely delicious…" Jack whimpered and scooted away from him, but Pitch didn't even notice. "I'm glad we've got that meat thawing. I'm still starved! Geeze, I feel hungrier now that I've gotten a real good taste of you…!"

"Could you stop?" Jack finally spoke up. Pitch blinked and looked at him- Jack was curled into a terrified ball on the couch, hands tucked between his legs, and shoulders lifted up, hiding his neck. Obviously Pitch was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Pitch said, looking down at his claws, "I just get carried away sometimes…"

"So I noticed," Jack snapped, eyes wet with tears of fear. Pitch frowned at him and went to the kitchen, pulling the meat onto a plate and coming back to sit with it.

Most of it was still frozen, but Pitch lapped up the melting blood off of it and sucked away the parts that were moist with it. Jack scooched back into the arm of the couch: as far away on the furniture as he could be.

Pitch hummed happily as he fed. Not only had he gotten some real, sustaining, human blood, for the first time in years, but he now got another free meal! He glanced sidelong at Jack, who was beginning to fall asleep with his dizziness- an after effect of losing so much blood so fast… And Pitch smiled to himself. He never got to feed on humans anymore- mostly because he'd go a little over board and suck them dead, thus sending the entire village into a panic when one towns member ended up dead for no real reason, and then when other people began dying of the same reason, they'd have to dig up the corpse and stab it and cut off its head and it got really really messy after that… He was lucky Jack had willingly given up some of his blood. He was even luckier that he hadn't gone nuts and drank all of it…

Setting the plate down on the table, Pitch crawled across the couch to Jack. The white haired teen gasped in slight fear, but was too tired to really fight back. His body was trying to register itself and balance out. The human body made new blood every day, but it was still a little bit much to ask of him… Pitch had probably drank down at least a pint of blood in ten seconds. Jack would understandably be drowsy.

The blue eyed boy looked at him with worry, and Pitch carefully picked him up. "What're you doing?" he asked sleepily. Pitch didn't answer; he just floated up the stairs and brought Jack to his bedroom. He pulled the blankets down and tucked jack under them.

Jack had fallen asleep halfway up the steps, but his body was grateful for the warmth and softness: he snuggled into the pillows with a smile. Pitch tossed the scented pinecones out the window and pulled the curtains closed. He set Jack's alarm for him and sat on the edge of the bed, just looking down at the sleeping boy for a moment.

Once again Pitch wondered if humans were dead to paranormal influence, because even in his sleep Jack didn't seem any different having him there. He didn't tense at his touch like animals would, he didn't stiffen, sweat didn't bead at his forehead- nothing. Jack just slept as if he weren't even there.

Shaking his head and smiling fondly, Pitch ruffled Jack's hair and kissed his forehead. "Thanks again, Jack," he whispered. The boy sighed in his sleep and with that, Pitch left him. He left the house, too. Jack deserved one night of peace for all he'd done for him. He could come back and pester him another night.

**Yay, Pitch and Jack bonding! Wooh! But it wasn't neck biting, darn… Maybe once they know each other better.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Four **_

_**(I do apologize to EvangelineRose2412. Sorry I couldn't do your suggestions. I loved all of them, though. I really do wish you'd make them into a story. I'd read that sh*t in a heartbeat. :3)**_

Jack scratched his arm absently- that bite mark itched worse than any bug bite he had ever gotten in his life. Every time he caught himself scratching it, he'd shout and have to do anything else to distract himself. He refused to look at it, though: if he looked, he was acknowledging that it had actually happened. He didn't want it to be real. Jack wished he had just said no to Pitch.

Throwing some wood down outside his house, Jack patted his palms against his pants to get rid of dust and stray splinters. Sighing, he started up the steps to head in for the night. A soft bleating behind him stopped him dead.

"I thought I locked the herd up…" Jack muttered, turning around. He blinked when he came face to face with a small brown sheep. Where in the heck…?

Kneeling down, Jack held out a hand to the tiny critter. It came and licked at his fingertips with a shiver of fear. Once it had sniffed him enough, it came right up and nuzzled close to him.

"Got you a sheep."

Jack blinked. Looking up, he found Pitch floating there, looking down at him with the best poker face he'd ever seen. The sheep seemed to yelp and it jolted closer to Jack. Glancing down at the brown fuzzball, Jack picked it up and began carrying it to his pasture.

"And where did you steal it from?" Jack asked, pushing the gate open and setting the sheep down. Some of the others came to sniff at it almost immediately. The lambs seemed friendliest.

Pitch shrugged his shoulders, floating after Jack with yet another bored look on his face. "I dunno, somewhere in Romania or somethin'… It was headed for the slaughter house anyhow- they wanted to make it into mutton or sumthin," he grumbled, picking at his claws and floating down to the grass. Jack frowned when the patch below him died on contact.

Looking up, Pitch scowled at seeing Jack's unhappy face. "Thought you'd appreciate it," he snarled, "I could take him back if you want, though…"

"I appreciate the sheep," Jack spat, "What I don't appreciate is you killing my fields…" Pitch glanced down at the grass, smiling at how it had turned brown under him. That didn't happen too often these days. Only when he had gotten a real bout of power. He swallowed and stole a glance at Jack's arm.

Human blood… He knew it was what made him strongest… It was what he was supposed to be drinking constantly- but he just couldn't… Not with the technology out there these days. He'd be found out…

He swallowed again and licked his fangs. Jack's blood… If the small amount he had gotten had given him back some of his normal powers to this extent, what would all of his blood do…? Pitch groaned and forced himself to look away from Jack's arm.

He didn't even notice the fact that as he stared at Jack's arm that the poor teen was gripping it in pain. The bite had felt like it was burning as Pitch gazed at it. The itch had attacked him something awful. But as soon as Pitch had ignored it, the pain faded and it just returned to itching.

The white haired teen scowled at Pitch, who was picking at the grass, making more of it die. "Stop killing my field," he ordered, kicking Pitch's back with a frown.

Pitch looked over his shoulder at Jack and frowned. "Where's your cross?" he asked, ignoring the demand.

"I tried to pick it up earlier and it hurt my arm," he spat, folding his arms across his chest, "Your stupid bite's been giving me problems…"

The vampire smirked and floated up off the ground. "Sorry about that," he said, not meaning a word of it. He floated around Jack a couple of times before teasingly plucking a hair or twelve from his head. Jack yelped and swatted at him.

"You're so lucky Sandy hasn't shown up yet!" he shouted, swatting both hands at Pitch's hands. Pitch laughed and floated up higher, rendering the short boy helpless.

"Sucks being mortal, don't it?" he teased, "Could always make you a vampire too, you know!"

Jack scowled at him. But that scowl quickly turned to a smirk. He put his hands on his hips and said coyly, "But then you'd have nobody to feed off of, and where would you be then, hmm?"

Pitch blinked. He dropped down and set both feet to the earth, killing more grass. "You have a point," he grumbled, rubbing his chin. He blinked his big yellow eyes and asked, "Whadid you mean about Sandy just now?"

"Oh, he's coming over tonight. Making sure you're not giving me any trouble," Jack replied, smirking over his shoulder. Pitch blinked, looking afraid for a brief moment. The human teen began walking to his house, but was suddenly grabbed and pulled back by his shoulders.

He was forced to bend backwards so that he was looking up into Pitch's leering face. One leg lifted slightly to keep his balance, Jack asked, "Can I help you?"

"If he's coming, you have to wear the cross," Pitch said.

"But it hurt my arm," Jack argued.

Pitch shook his head. "He'll be able to sense the bite otherwise… You have to wear it to cancel out the energy," he said, pushing Jack forward, "Go put it on."

"And you'll be leaving then?" Jack asked, smiling smugly. Pitch raised an eyebrow at him, folding both arms across his chest, and remained silent. Jack grinned cheekily and the vampire disappeared into the shadows.

Jack picked up the sand cross, and in spite of the sting it brought to his arm, he slipped it over his neck. Rubbing his head, he stepped outside and waited for the Sandman to show. The glowing yellow blip in the sky greeted him not long after and Jack waved emphatically.

"Sandy!" he ran and hugged his immortal friend when he landed. Sandy hugged him back.

Once they had let go of each other, Sandy asked, "So, how've you been since my last little visit?"

"Good," Jack said. He pointed into his pasture, saying proudly, "Got a new sheep! He's brown! I'm thinking of calling him Coco!"

The glowing immortal shook his head with a smile. "You're a total idiot," he said with a grin. Jack said he knew and Sandy laughed again.

"Well, I just came to see if you were okay, but you seem to be your normal stupid self, so I'm gonna head off, kay? Got dreams to weave," Sandy said, motioning to the sky.

Jack smiled. "Kay, I'll see ya later, buddy," he said, giving him one last hug before he flew off. It was a brief talk, but Jack felt happier either way.

Going back to sit on his porch, Jack pulled up his rocking chair and sighed with relief of the motion of the seat. He felt extra weight, but paid it no mind- he knew it was Pitch.

"Was that it?" he asked, sitting atop the rocking chair head, feet planted on the arms.

Jack kept his eyes closed. "Yup," he replied, "He jus' wanted to be sure you weren't bothering me… Which you're doing right now…"

"Spare me," Pitch grumbled, lifting his feet up and remaining seated on the wooden backing to the chair, "You sit here and tell me I'm bothering you all the time, but you don't seem to mind me… You let me stay…"

Jack opened his eyes and frowned up at Pitch. "I can't keep you away. Even when I put the garlic out you stayed in my house," he spat, "You're a cling-on. Like a leech… A blood sucking leech…" Pitch rolled his eyes. "I'm just a kid with no powers, you've said it yourself, how am I supposed to keep you away any other way? Wrap my house in garlic and put crosses everywhere?" he snarled in irritation.

The vampire didn't respond, just 'tsk'd and looked away with a pout. Jack scowled up at him. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you bother me all the time anyway?"

"Cuz you make it so interesting," Pitch replied, still not looking at him.

"Why'd you start following me in the first place?" he persisted.

Pitch shrugged. "You smelled like the Easter Bunny, but didn't feel like him… I was curious… Imagine my surprise when I find out that most all the powerful immortals out there have bonded and picked one human boy to protect. They must've thought you were special or sumthin…" he muttered, looking down at Jack halfway through his explanation, "Besides, it's more dangerous to stalk a child that the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, Santa, and a Tooth Fairy all love so much… Makes me feel more or less alive… Constant threat of being caught."

Jack shook his head and watched the village down the hill. The bar was still open- as always… From the sound of the yelling, there had been a fight. "Why don't you drink from drunk people like that?"

Pitch looked to the village and smirked. "Because all that alcohol in their system would get me drunk by contact- no thanks…" he said, snickering.

The blue eyed boy pouted. Pitch began playing with Jack's hair. "Could I feed off you again sometime, Jackie boy?" he asked.

"Go away," Jack grumbled, rocking the chair a little. Pitch said no.

"Could I sleep at your place tomorrow, then?" Pitch asked, still lifting some of Jack's hair and letting it fall out of place. Jack said no. "Meany," Pitch mumbled, ruffling the white locks playfully.

Jack sighed in defeat and got up. He went to his door and immediately felt Pitch standing right next to him. Turning to look at the dark teen, Jack grumbled, "You can come in, but you have to use a window…" The vampire frowned.

"You've got a perfectly good door right here," he grumbled, kicking the front door.

"Don't care- you're only invited in if you use a window…" he said in response, stepping inside and closing the door in Pitch's face. When he went upstairs to his bedroom, Jack found Pitch tapping the glass on his bedroom window. Sighing, Jack went and slid it open. Pitch floated right on inside and plopped down on Jack's bed. He looked much too at home there…. MUCH too at home…


	5. Chapter 5

**And, so, I'm sick… *frowny face* Coughing up a lung every two minutes… And nose is stuffed up on one side… So now I sound all nasally when I talk… *more frowny face* So not fair… Figures, right when I get a few days off I'd get sick…**

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Five**_

Jack pushed Pitch. The vampire remained planted on Jack's bed, however, and Jack had to physically kick him to move him. He only floated off, though.

"What was that for?" Pitch asked, frowning at the mortal teen. Jack didn't answer; he just pulled off his shirt and climbed under his blankets. The vampire pouted at being ignored. He floated down and poked Jack's forehead.

The teen swatted at him. Pitch ignored the fact that just touching Jack while he had the cross on stung a little and poked him again. Jack opened his eyes and scowled at Pitch. "What?" he snarled, gritting his teeth.

Pitch just grinned and watched Jack. The teen groaned in annoyance and rolled over. Pitch chuckled at him and landed down on the bed behind him. Jack groaned again and told him to go away.

"You invited me inside," Pitch argued, poking Jack's bare back, "Take the cross off, Jack…"

"No," Jack grumbled pulling the blankets up higher on his body so Pitch couldn't touch his skin, "Go away…"

The vampire sighed and just turned away. He lay there staring up at the ceiling for a while, ignoring the uncomfortable heat the cross gave off. "Hey Pitch," Jack's voice startled him ever so slightly, but he looked to the boy expectantly.

Peeking over his shoulder, Jack asked, "Were you actually asleep the other night…? I mean, you usually sleep for the day, right…?"

Sighing, Pitch scratched the back of his head and said, "I may have dozed off for a while… I sleep when I feel weakened or threatened, mostly… Day time fits that description pretty well…" Jack hummed quietly, nodding and turning away again.

"Are you mad at me for the garlic?" Jack asked, clutching his blanket tightly.

Pitch thought about it for a moment before he said, "I guess not… You made up for it by letting me feed off you, so I suppose we're even…"

Jack smiled a little. "Good," he said, "I was afraid you'd try to eat me if you were mad." Pitch scoffed at that and rolled onto his side, facing away from Jack. After a while, the teen's breathing evened out and slowed: he was asleep.

Pitch got up at that point and went to another room. He chose the guest room and began arranging things so that it suited him. Curtains, blankets over the windows, wardrobe moved to the other side of the room, bed a virtual cocoon of blankets and pillows, and Pitch was happy with it. He wandered until sunrise was approaching- once the light began stealing into the house, he went up to the room and let himself sleep.

The sheep were all very happy with their newest, brown member of the family- Jack came outside and found him playing with the two youngest. He assumed that the brown sheep was barely a few months old, so technically he was still a lamb himself. Tapping the gate with his crook, Jack smiled as his whole herd gathered.

They all walked around the hills; Jack made sure that everyone stayed together. A quiet flitting noise met his ears as he sat upon a rock, and he smiled when he saw Toothianna. She flew to him with a bright smile, hugging her friend tight before looking to his herd.

"So how've the babies been?" she asked, looking to the two lambs. She blinked when she saw the brown sheep. "Oh, did you buy a new one?"

Jack smiled. "Nah, he was a gift, actually," he said.

Tooth smiled. "Oh, cool… Who gave him to you?" she asked.

With a blush, Jack quickly half-lied, "Oh, a new friend wanted to repay me for giving him some food, that's all…"

"Was he from the village?" she asked, looking for the smoke stack of the baker far off in the distance.

Again, Jack blushed. "Uh… No, I don't think so," he said, looking to his eldest ram. Tooth only said 'oh' and flitted over to the baby sheep. All three younglings bleated happily at her, nipping at her feathers with interest. They seemed to like her, which Jack was thankful for. He was more thankful that she hadn't noticed anything off about him- maybe the cross really did cancel out the bite…

The two walked with the sheep for a while, or Tooth rather flitted, but that's beside the point. Jack was happy every time she prodded at his mouth, observing his teeth for cavities or other such problems- it let him know she cared.

When they finally got back to his house, Jack ushered his herd back into their pasture with a smile. Tooth looked up, seeing the sun setting. "I should probably head out- there's bound to be some kids with teeth under their pillows tonight," she said.

Jack was about to say okay when she paused. Her feathers ruffled for a moment and he asked, "Something wrong, Tooth?"

She squinted at his house. "There's something dark in your house… It feels evil…" she whispered, floating toward his house slowly.

Jack quickly jumped forward, saying with a soft stutter, "Oh y-yeah, S-Sandy was helping m-me with that! He p-probably didn't tell you, but P-Pitch's been bothering me a b-bit lately… S-so, uh, he had me set out garlic and stuff to help keep him out… No big deal- maybe you sense that?"

Tooth frowned. "I dunno," she muttered, "It feels like he's in there…"

Jack laughed awkwardly. "Why would he be inside a house that reeks of garlic?"

"Good point," she muttered. Frowning and shrugging her shoulders, she said, "Let me know if he gives you anymore trouble okay?" Jack nodded and she flew off.

Groaning, Jack hurried into his house, up to his guest room, and he quickly kicked the bed Pitch was lying on. The vampire frowned up at him and asked, "What?"

"Tooth could feel you in here!" he hissed down at him, "Are you that stupid?"

Pitch sat up. "You never told me she was coming over here," he grumbled, "If I had known, I would've left…"

"You're lucky I covered for you," Jack spat, slamming his palm into Pitch's forehead. Pitch gritted his teeth and Jack jumped backwards with a soft gasp at seeing steam escape from under his hand.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, looking from his hand to Pitch.

Rubbing his head, Pitch grumbled, "The cross… Sandy designed it so that I couldn't touch you… And vice versa…" Jack saw a small red patch on Pitch's forehead, but it vanished as he massaged his temple.

"S-sorry," Jack mumbled, letting his hand drop to his side. Pitch only shrugged and floated to his feet.

"Whatever," he mumbled, walking past Jack out of the room. "Got any food thawed? I'm starved…"

Jack followed after him as fast as he could- Pitch seemed to go down every step of the stairs in one foul swoop. "Well, I have some stuff, but can't you steal someone else's food for once?"

"Nah," Pitch replied, taking some meat from the fridge, "Your food's better…" Jack scoffed behind the vampire and Pitch smirked at him. He sat down on Jack's couch and began slurping up the blood.

The white haired teen followed after him, sitting down near him on the couch. "Don't you ever get parasites?" he asked, watching as Pitch chomped into the meat and slurped.

Pitch smiled. "Nope," he replied, returning right to his food. Jack groaned and shook his head at him.

"Next time I'm just gonna tell Tooth that you were here," he grumbled.

Pitch frowned at him. Jack noticed and said, "I'm serious." Sighing, Pitch set down his food.

"What do you want this time…?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the teen expectantly.

Jack scowled and said, "I want you to stop being here all the time. If my friends get mad at me cuz you won't go away, then I'm not sure what I'll do…"

"Fair enough," Pitch grumbled, "I'll leave one I finish my food…" Jack nodded.

"Good," he muttered, watching Pitch with a pout. If he wasn't safe during the day because Pitch was sleeping in his house, then it was for the best if he just stopped coming over all the time. Which was what Jack wanted, sooo…. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier…? Pitch agreed to leave now… Man, he really was an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sickness is killing me…. First my throat gives out and my voice turns into angry crackling… Now my nose is so stuffed up that I physically can't breathe… Cursed germs…**

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Six**_

Jack was sitting with North, otherwise known as Santa, outside his house. The portly male grinned as the sheep pranced around the pasture, occasionally laughing as the white lamb tripped over himself. Still no good on his legs…

Smiling, Jack offered him something cold to drink- he knew North wasn't used to warm temperatures, what with living at the North Pole and all… The teen accepted happily, complaining that he was sweating like a beast. Jack only laughed at his friend and went to get him something.

He came back out and handed him lemonade. North complained that it wasn't hard lemonade.

"Did you really expect me to have alcohol? I'm still only a kid," he said, smiling as North pouted. The two remained outside, just sitting and relaxing, smiling as the clouds floated overhead. It was a really nice day out.

Rocking back and forth in his chair, Jack asked, "Hey North, you ever tried a garbage plate before?"

North blinked and asked, "Why would I eat a plate of garbage?"

Jack laughed at him and shook his head. "No, no, no," he said, still chortling, "It's this thing they do up in New York. My friend Jamie told me about it in a letter. Apparently it's like a hot dog with everything and anything on it. I just wondered if you'd ever tried one."

"Sounds gross," North grumbled. Jack laughed again. North would make several jokes about garbage on plates after that, especially when Bunny showed up.

He greeted him by asking if he wanted a plate of trash. The poor rabbit teen looked horrified: Jack was laughing hysterically.

"Why's he asking if I wanna eat your garbage?" Bunny asked, hopping over to Jack's side and picking up a glass of lemonade for himself.

Jack giggled and said, "He isn't. He's just being a jerk."

"Oh," Bunny muttered, sending North a glare. The chubby teen only laughed and returned to watching the sheep play. "So, how've you been?" Bunny asked, smiling down at the white haired teenager.

"Ah, pretty good," the boy replied, rocking back and letting the chair snap forward. The furry friend nodded and sat himself down on the railing, watching the sheep as well.

The three pals talked for hours about random stuff they found funny, Jack or North occasionally trying to pull a prank on someone, before darkness began spreading overhead. Sandy's glowing streams of sand could be seen, and Jack smiled happily when he waved to them.

"Is getting late," North said, getting to his feet, "I should probably be going…"

Bunny agreed, and just as they were about to leave, the furry teen stopped dead. His ears twitched from side to side violently- obviously he heard something. Jack was about to ask what was wrong, but he hushed him and asked North, "Do you feel that?" North nodded.

"Feel what?" Jack asked, looking around nervously, "What is it?"

The two hushed Jack again, and suddenly Jack noticed Sandy was flying back towards them. Before he even had time to think, Bunny took off like a light, rushing at something in the bushes. Sandy dove down with him, sending whips of light down. Jack jumped forward to try and see what was happening, but North quickly held him back, saying that it wasn't safe for him.

Moments later Jack's eyes went wide when Bunny and Sandy pulled none other than Pitch from the bushes. He was wrapped with the ropes of light, rendering him unable to go from shadow to shadow- as the light would douse the shadows if he got close enough.

"What in the…?" he gasped, watching as Bunny shouted at the vampire. It seemed like most of it was English, but random things he said threw Jack for a loop and he'd have to guess what he was saying.

Sandy scowled down at Pitch. "You just never learn, do you?" he hissed down at the trapped teen. Pitch scowled right back before his eyes went to Jack. The blue eyed teen flinched at how angry he looked: like he was ready to rip his throat out.

He stepped back a little and hid behind North.

"What's he doing here, anyhow?" Bunny asked, looking angry.

Sandy replied, "Caught him here trying to feed off Jack while he was asleep… Guess he thought he could come back and try it again." Pitch glared coldly at him. He couldn't speak, thanks to the gag around his mouth, but Jack had a feeling he'd be cursing like a sailor if he could.

"Well he's obviously not gonna learn now if you've caught him before!" Bunny shouted, "We Gotta do something about him!"

North stepped closer, Jack following behind, and he suggested, "We could leave him out here until daylight. Then be nothing more than pile of ash." Pitch's eyes went wide with fear at that idea and he immediately looked to Jack.

The big yellow eyes were pleading with him, and the guilt in his stomach was twisting itself into tight knots as the immortals discussed how to deal with Pitch.

Swallowing, Jack said, "We, uh… We could just let him go and… put a spell or something on my house…"

"No," North said, "He vill just come after you when you are out of house and vulnerable."

"W-well, you don't have to kill him," Jack argued weakly. The others looked at him in confusion, and he said, "I mean… Burning him alive or stabbing out his heart seems… really harsh… and really cruel…"

Bunny nodded. "True," he said, "the trauma my just turn him into a vengeful ghost…" They thought about it some more, throwing ideas out every now and then to see which sounded best. The entire time Jack was just staring down at Pitch. He looked helpless- and Jack felt terrible for it…

"Why don't we keep him locked in Sandy's chamber f light? He cannot get out using shadow that way, and vill not be able to feed off animals or people," North offered up. Bunny agreed on that one, as did Sandy. Jack looked wary, but he couldn't argue with them, lest they suspect he actually wanted to save the vampire's life.

Well, he did… But if he told them Pitch had kind of been hanging out with him, what would they say…? This was exactly what he had been afraid of when he told Pitch to leave the other night. He was afraid they'd catch him and he'd have no way out.

Sandy picked Pitch up and hauled him over his shoulder. "I'll be taking him off, then," he said. And before Jack could think to call him back, he flew off. The last thing Jack could see were Pitch's eyes- begging him to help.

He watched with that guilt in his stomach and looked to the other two for help of some kind. North only nodded as Sandy flew off, and Bunny shook his head, muttering something about a nuisance.

North had to go at that point, and Bunny as well. Jack was soon left alone with the guilt of having let Pitch get captured and taken away. It was his fault…

**D'oh no! *gasp* Pitch has been taken to Sandy's! Will he die there? WHO KNOWS!**

**Garbage plate thing is true, by the way. Although it doesn't have to be a hot dog. Can be a hamburger, too.**

**My uncle tried to make me get one when we were up in New York… I was too grossed out to do it… Macaroni salad on a hamburger… Blech!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Seven**_

Jack had counted the days since Sandy had taken Pitch away. Well, more like the nights, really… He counted all the nights he spent with peace- no spooky visitors coming to steal his food… And… he missed it.

At first he thought he was being crazy, but he really did miss having Pitch around to bother him. He had gotten used to it during the time they'd spent together. Sure, more often than not Pitch bugged the crap outta him, but there had been a few moments where he felt like they got along… Like they were friends…

Were they friends? He'd let Pitch feed off of him… Did friends do things like that…? Kinda hard to say. He'd never been friends with a vampire before…

But after nearly two weeks, Jack couldn't take it anymore. None of the others had told him anything, and he was afraid they'd killed him. He needed a way to get to Sandy's palace. And lucky for Jack- his way in was flitting around his pasture.

He ran outside the instant he saw Tooth. She greeted him excitedly, but he quickly waved her off.

"Tooth, can you get me to Sandy's light fortress?" he asked, well, more like demanded…

She blinked and fluttered back a bit. "Yeah, I can, but… why?"

"The others, Sandy, Bunny and North," he explained, "They caught Pitch here the other night…! They said they were gonna kill him! And then Sandy took him to his palace!" Tooth looked worried.

"Why do you care so much? Hasn't he been bothering you?" she asked, flitting nervously back and forth.

Jack waved off the question. "I never said I wanted them to kill him!" he shouted. Grabbing her hands, Jack pleaded with her. "Please, Tooth! I'm afraid…! I don't want him to be dead!" She swallowed and looked away nervously. After a moment she finally gave in.

With a soft sigh, Tooth said, "Hold on to me and I'll take you there…. Sandy won't be home… He's giving dreams on the other side of the globe right now…" Jack smiled brightly and quickly wrapped his arms around her. She flitted off and they sped through clouds.

It took a long while- it seemed longer to Jack. Each second could be a second to save Pitch or kill him. What if he was already dead? What if all he found was a pile of ash? The thought scared him.

Finally Tooth settled them upon a floating castle of glowing sand. It was mammoth! And it was so bright…!

Jack felt like he needed sunglasses as he began walking through the sandy halls. It only got brighter and more glittery as he went in deeper. Finally the shine stabilized and leveled out, but it was still so bright that Jack had to shield his eyes with his hand.

Tooth flitted behind him, a few feet, but she stayed with him. She'd offer help with directions whenever she thought that maybe they were going the wrong way. Jack soon learned to feel for his footprints- which didn't fade. If he'd feel the indent, he'd know he'd already been that way.

Finally he came to a blinding white bright room of sand. He had to keep his hand just above his eyelashes to see clearly. Squinting into the room, he saw a speck of black. Gasping, he moved closer to that single spot of darkness.

It quickly became clear to him as an actual shape. It was Pitch!

"Pitch!" he breathed, rushing forward and pulling the dark being up into a hug. He felt thin. Unbelievably thin… Lifting his head, Jack looked into his face and gasped in fear as he saw how hollowed out the vampire's cheeks were. He looked paler than normal, too, but that might have been the light…

The yellow eyes looked tired, dark bags under them made that much obvious, and Jack wondered if he had been able to sleep at all. Tooth remained back near the entrance out of fear and caution.

The vampire blinked a few times, as if not able to see Jack, but suddenly realization shown in those yellow orbs. "Jack…" he whispered, his voice weak and raspy. Jack smiled and couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape his lips. Pitch was alive- maybe not okay, but at least he wasn't dead…

"C'mon, we have to get you out of here," Jack said, tugging on the vampire's hands and standing up, trying to get him to stand as well. Pitch made an attempt, but quickly collapsed forward. Jack jumped back to his knees, lifting Pitch up so that he wasn't face first in the sand.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, looking into the yellow eyes with worry.

Pitch inhaled deeply, painfully, and Jack saw tears begin to leak from the vampire's eyes. "Jack," he rasped with a soft wince, "Jack, I can't… They… I haven't eaten since that night… They're starving me, Jack…" He believed that immediately: he could feel each one of the already thin teen's ribs plainly.

"I haven't slept… I can't… It's so bright… Like daylight…" he whimpered, more tears rolling down his thin, tight cheeks. It looked like someone had pulled the skin too tight over his face. "It hurts…" he said with a quiet sob, "It hurts but it's not enough to kill me… Jack, I want to die!"

The vampire had fallen forward with that last little outburst. Jack quickly caught him and pulled him back into a kneeling position. Pitch was still crying, but he had some composure…

The blue eyed boy swallowed at the look of him. Swallowing again, he tugged his shirt off to the side, exposing his neck, and he said, "Pitch, please, you need to eat…" The vampire blinked in surprise at him.

"Feed off of me, Pitch," Jack said as bravely as he could, though his voice shook with fear in spite of himself. "You don't have to die, just… Drink…"

The vampire's tears did not stop as he leaned forward and placed weak, shaky hands on Jack's shoulders. Tooth jumped with a squeak of terror as the vampire opened his mouth wide, baring his fangs, and sank them slowly into Jack's neck.

The boy whimpered softly in pain and fear, but he reached one hand up to the back of Pitch's head. He held the black haired boy there, allowing him to swallow down his life force. He continued to feel the warm tears rolling over his shoulder and into the fabric of his shirt, but Jack refused to let it bother him. The sound of Pitch gulping down his blood made him shiver, but Jack tried his best to ignore it.

"Jack," Tooth whispered behind him, "Jack are you sure this is a good idea…?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak, gasping softly with the sensation of losing so much blood in a single gulp. He whimpered a little at the dizzy feeling quickly taking control of him, but Jack responded, "Pitch… needs this… Ahh…" He moaned softly as Pitch pushed his fangs in a little deeper, slurping up more crimson water.

Tooth stayed near the two of them, glancing over her shoulder every now and then to make sure no one was coming. Jack would occasionally let a whimper or a moan loose as Pitch fed. The whole experience was absolutely terrifying, but he was more worried for Pitch's safety than his own. Odd to say, considering how much he had wanted him gone not long ago…

"Ah-annhhh…" Jack moaned softly, "P-Pitch… H-have you got enough yet…?" The vampire shook his head no softly, slurping quietly and gulping down more blood.

"Just a little more…" he mumbled against Jack's neck, "Just a little…" Jack nodded and sat through the sensation of losing energy. Tooth watched on, worry evident in her face, but if this was what Jack wanted she wasn't going to stop him.

After what felt an eternity to all of them, Pitch slid his fangs out of Jack's neck and licked the bite mark tenderly, stopping the flow of blood out of the boy's body. Jack didn't need to lose any more- or rather, he couldn't afford to…

Jack gasped desperately, feeling terribly weak now and short of breath. His body was struggling to get the depleted blood supply to get oxygen to his limbs.

The vampire looked at him and smiled a little. Jack looked at him and smiled too- his face looked fuller already. And his skin wasn't as deathly pale.

"B-better?" Jack asked, trying numbly to pull his shirt back into place.

Pitch reached his hands out and stopped Jack. He fixed the garment for him, saying softly, "Much… Thank you…" Jack smiled again.

Waving his hand weakly, Jack said, "Ah, it's no problem…!" The movement had been a little too much for him. Right after he waved his hand, or rather flailed, he fell forward a little and then back. He would have toppled over if Tooth and Pitch hadn't each jumped to catch him.

Glancing about nervously, Tooth whispered, "We really should get out of here… If Sandy comes back and sees… He's not gonna be happy…"

The vampire nodded and picked Jack up; carrying him like one would a bride, if Jack weren't limp like a ragdoll… It felt like he was carrying a dead body, really…

"P-Pitch, I can walk," Jack said, trying to push himself out of the dark teen's grip. Pitch only held him tighter.

"No you can't, Jack," he said firmly. "You've lost too much blood to be walking. Now shut up and let me carry you…" The blue eyed boy groaned, but gave up in his attempts to get free.

Tooth reached the exit and turned to them with a smile. "We're in luck," she said, "Darkness had already fallen. I don't have to carry both of you…!"

Pitch nodded and Jack thanked her. Frowning at Jack and waggling a finger in his face, she said, "This is the last time I do anything like this for you, young man! Understand me?" Jack giggled with his stupid brain and nodded.

The vampire thanked her quietly before floating out into the night sky and heading to Jack's house. As they flew, Jack asked sleepily, "Hey, Pitch…?"

"Hmm?" the undead teen replied, watching the skies nervously for the Sandman.

"How come you were at my house anyway…? The night the others were there…?" Jack asked, smiling dumbly up at Pitch.

The black haired immortal sighed and said, "I was checking up on you… I mean… After I bit you, I wanted to make sure you were doing okay… I just was unlucky enough to get caught…" Jack giggled and Pitch looked down at him with a curious expression.

"What?" he asked, smirking at Jack.

"Nuthin'," Jack replied, waving his hand lazily, "You're jus' stupid…"

Pitch laughed. "Oh, thanks," he said with a smile, "I'm flattered, really…"

"Knew you would be," Jack said, proud of himself when he didn't do anything to be proud of. He really was delusional, wasn't he?

Pitch was finally nearing Jack's little village. He smiled and told Jack he was almost home. "You gonna spend the night with me?" Jack asked, yawning and nuzzling his head into Pitch's unbeating chest.

"I guess," he replied, "If for no reason other than to be sure you don't kill yourself in some stupid way like falling down the stairs…"

Jack laughed. "I wouldn' do that…" he muttered, yawning again, "I'd fall asleep in ma baff-tub…" Now Pitch laughed.

"You're a moron," he said.

The blue eyed boy replied, "You too…" Pitch only shrugged and landed at Jack's doorstep.

Looking at the nearly sleeping boy, he asked, "Am I invited inside?"

Jack nodded. "You're always invited…" he mumbled, eyes staying shut, "I like having you here…" Pitch smiled at that last sentiment.

He carried Jack up to his bedroom and set him down on the mattress, pulling the wool blankets over his thin frame. Jack groaned softly and blinked his big blue eyes open. He frowned when he saw Pitch starting to leave the room.

"Pitch, there's too many blankets," he mumbled, "It's too warm…" The vampire sighed and came back in, tugging a few off the sleepy boy.

"Better?" he asked. Jack nodded with a happy cute smile. Pitch rolled his eyes at him and said, "I'm gonna head out and let you sleep, kay?"

Jack quickly grumbled out a soft, adorably sleepy little, "No." Pitch groaned and looked at him expectantly. The mortal teen fumbled at trying to move his hand out from under the blankets, but when he did, he held his hand out to Pitch.

"Sleep with me…" he mumbled tiredly. Pitch said no. Jack whimpered softly and stretched his hand out a little further. "Please…?" he murmured, wiggling his fingers.

Pitch sighed in defeat and pushed Jack's hand away, climbing into the bed with him. Jack giggled happily and nuzzled his head into Pitch's chest.

"Yur like a pillow…" he mumbled. "Soft… an' firm… an no ba-bumps ta wake me up…" By ba-bumps, he obviously meant a heartbeat. Pitch smiled and rolled his eyes. When Jack was tired, apparently his brain turned to mush.

Ruffling Jack's hair, Pitch said, "Go to sleep you little idiot…"

"Wha'bou' you?" Jack replied, snuggling in close to Pitch.

"I'll probably catch some shut eye," he said, "Haven't slept in about two weeks…"

Jack nodded against Pitch's chest. After a few moments, Pitch was almost positive Jack was asleep. He adjusted how he was laying and pulled Jack in close. Of course, he quickly realized that the curtains were open, and that wouldn't have been good when he woke up.

So, carefully floating out of the bed, Pitch closed the curtains. Almost immediately after he left the bed, though, Jack whimpered and whined for him to come back.

"Relax," Pitch said after the third time Jack called his name, "I'm just closing the curtains…"

He floated back over to the boy, who was holding out his hand again waiting for him. Pitch pushed his hand out of the way again and settled down on the mattress. Jack pressed his hand against Pitch's chest sleepily and clutched at the fabric of his shirt.

The blue eyes looked up into his face, and Pitch asked, "What is it now?"

Jack drummed his fingers against Pitch's chest and he mumbled, "Hold my hand…" Pitch groaned, but took the hand from his chest and entwined it with his own. Jack smiled happily after that.

Finally letting his eyes fall shut, Pitch really hoped Jack would fall asleep now, but no. Jack started wriggling and pushing himself up so that his head was snuggled closer to Pitch's. Pitch tried to ignore him after that, but Jack kept whispering his name and rubbing his nose against his cheek.

"Pitch are you asleep?" Jack asked in a whisper. The vampire opened his eyes and frowned at him. Jack giggled. "You look grouchy," he said, nuzzling his nose against the cold, dead cheek again.

"What is it this time?" Pitch asked, frowning at the teen. Jack giggled again.

Pushing himself up higher on the pillows, Jack smiled brightly. Once he was finally eye level with Pitch, the sleepy teen moved his head in closer and he kissed Pitch's nose. The vampire blinked in surprise; he was lucky Jack couldn't see how much he was blushing in the darkness.

With one last little giggle, Jack said, "G'nigh' Pitch…" And he nuzzled his head into Pitch's neck to sleep.

Still blushing, Pitch waited until Jack's breathing had evened out. After the boy had finally fallen asleep, Pitch whispered softly, "Goodnight, Jack…" He let his eyes flutter shut and that cold, lifeless sleep took him.

**Tender moments…! Awwwwwww…!**


	8. Chapter 8 (VOTE TABS AT BOTTOM)

**LOLOL. Online, looking at the last chapter- Advertisement above the story was too perfect.**

"**VAMPFANGS". An ad for vampire fangs and contacts. LOL.**

**You guys have no idea; I'm like, dying right now! HAHAHA. Technology, sometimes you can be so perfect! …But you can be so stupid, too! *pumps fist* Score one for me!**

**NEW NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!**

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Eight**_

Jack blinked his blue eyes open- slowly at first, but eventually he finally woke up and his eyes stayed open. He furrowed his brows, though, when he noticed all he was seeing was black. Raising his head a little, he smiled when he realized that he had just been snuggled in too close to Pitch's black shirt. He wasn't going blind, he was just a cuddler.

Pushing up out of the bed, Jack flinched as Pitch's yellow eyes lifted open and stared at him. At first he looked like a corpse, but when the corners of his lips curved up into a smile Jack's fear melted.

"You look scary when you wake up," he whispered to the vampire teen.

Pitch only smiled at him. Jack got to his feet and went to change his clothes. He pulled his shirt right off and looked at himself in his little mirror. He could see the bed behind him, but Pitch's reflection wasn't there. But the bite on his neck sure was…

Rubbing the two circular scabs, Jack muttered, "Gosh…" Pitch chuckled behind him.

"It itches like crazy, Pitch," Jack said, turning back to look at the vampire.

Smiling, Pitch said, "Sorry…" The white haired boy only shrugged and pulled off his pants. He tried to change quickly, but he had some trouble tugging his new pants over his feet, and he actually ended up falling on his butt. Pitch laughed at him.

Trying to pull the legs up over his feet, Jack grumbled angrily, "You know, you could try and help…!"

"Too tired…" the dark teen replied.

Jack scowled back at him and forced the pants on. Once he was standing, he grabbed a shirt and threw it on. He made sure it was a turtleneck.

Just as he went to leave, Pitch asked quietly from the bed, "Could you get me something to eat…?" Jack groaned loudly and Pitch chuckled a little. "Oh, come on, I haven't eaten in two weeks."

"What about yesterday?" Jack asked, frowning and turning to look at him.

Pitch smirked. "What, so you're not hungry if you skip meals…? Even after your first one?" Jack pouted and told him to shut up. He pulled the door open and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Grumbling angrily under his breath, Jack pulled out some beef meat, unwrapped the packaging from it, and placed the dripping meat onto a plate. Inside the plastic wrapping, there was a pool of juices, and he figured Pitch might like that too, so he poured it into a little cup and took the meat back upstairs.

Pitch looked at him and smiled when Jack set the meat down on the nightstand beside him. As Jack set the cup down, he asked, "What's that?"

"Blood from the meat," he replied, watching as Pitch sat up and reached his pale hand out toward it. The fanged boy grinned and gulped down the chilly red liquid. Smirking at him, Jack asked, "Good?"

The undead teen nodded. "You should try it sometime," he said, smiling when Jack made a disgusted face. He took the plate of meat and began drinking away the moisture.

Smiling, Jack got up and said he was heading out. "Sheep kinda missed me all day, remember?" Pitch nodded and watched as Jack left.

The shepherd came and greeted his sheep, who nuzzled his hand affectionately. He had made sure to grab himself something to eat before he left, and then he took the herd out to graze. The sheep needed their exercise- and in Jack's opinion, the wool was softer if they got to eat grass from multiple locations.

As he sat on a rock, munching on the apple he brought- he already ate the other snacks he had- Jack watched his sheep running around and grazing the flowers. The black lamb was being adventurous today: trying to eat a pinecone. When she began spitting it back out Jack could guess she didn't like it.

He laughed at her as she pranced to a little pond to wash the taste away. "Was it really that bad?" he asked, watching as the white lamb and his new brown sheep came to sniff the remnants of the pinecone.

"Was what bad?" he jumped at the voice beside him. Spinning to his right, Jack pouted at Tooth fluttering there with a big grin on her face.

Smacking her arm, Jack hissed, "That was not funny!" She laughed.

"It was totally funny," she argued, flitting around him a couple of times. After a moment or two, she asked, "So, how's the bite?"

He blinked, and with a light flush to his cheeks, he tugged the collar of his shirt down to show her the scabs. She breathed out a soft 'oooh' and poked lightly at the bite.

"It looks a little swollen," she said, rubbing the pads of her fingers over the two red circles.

Jack smiled a little and grumbled, "Yeah, it itches…" She nodded and continued rubbing the mark. After a little while it became really uncomfortable, and Jack asked if she could stop.

He sat back down and rubbed the area where he was bit through his shirt. She flitted down next to him, eventually sitting by his side.

"Sandy hasn't noticed Pitch is gone yet," she said. Jack blinked and looked at her. "He hasn't gotten to go back to his home since the night he took Pitch there. I asked him." Seeing the worried look on Jack's face, she quickly added, "But I didn't tell him anything!"

Jack sighed. "That's good to hear," he whispered.

Tooth smiled and looked at Jack from the side. After a little while she said, "You really care about him, don't you…?"

The blue eyed boy nodded softly, muttering quietly, "I just don't want to see him get hurt…" Rubbing his arms, Jack said, "I feel like… he's suffered enough… You know…?" She smiled a little and nodded her feathered head.

"…And…" Jack suddenly smiled a little, adjusting how he sat on the rock, "He isn't as bad as I first thought… He's actually kinda fun to be around… Even if he is a jerk…" Tooth giggled softly and Jack looked at her. She just grinned at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling a little whit her- her smile was infectious.

She waved her hand and shook her head a little. "Oh, nothing," she said, still smiling.

Hopping onto the balls of his feet and squatting before her, Jack quickly said, "Aw, come on! You can't just do that and not tell me what's up! Tell me! Why're you laughing?"

Tooth grinned again. "It's just the way you were talking about him, is all," she said. Jack quirked an eyebrow up in slight confusion. With a big smile, Tooth said, "You sound like you have a little crush." And she burst into giggles at the bright red shade Jack's cheeks turned.

"I DO NOT!" he shouted, trying to push her. She fluttered away from him, though, and Jack ended up falling forwards, arms flailing a little. He caught his balance before tumbling to the ground and quickly started chasing after her- demanding she take it back.

When she flitted up about three feet above him, Jack had no choice but to give up. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted angrily. She landed down on the ground beside him with a smile, and he just grumbled at her to shut up.

It was beginning to get late, so Jack said he had to go back to his house with the sheep. She nodded and said her goodbyes, flying away with a teasing wink.

He pulled open the gate and let the sheep file into the pasture. He rubbed his oldest ram upon the head gently before closing the gate. The sun was just starting to set now, and Jack knew that meant Pitch would be moving about soon.

Heading into his house, Jack smiled at finding the vampire sitting on his couch, flipping through his books. The yellow eyes glanced up at him, but quickly settled on him and stayed there.

"Have a fun time with your sheep?" he asked, sounding like he was making fun of him.

Frowning, Jack asked, "You mocking me?"

Pitch floated up and replied with a smirk, "Maybe a little." He then put the book he had away and floated over to Jack.

The white haired boy continued to frown at him, but his growling stomach made him give up the staring contest to go get something to eat. Pitch followed and grinned when Jack took some meat from his fridge. Jack noticed him inching towards it, and he had to pull it in front of himself and out of Pitch's line of vision to get him to stop and look at him instead.

"This isn't for you," he said, "I need to eat, too, you know."

Pitch pouted at him. "Aw, but it's all juicy!" he whined, reaching his hand out to try and grab the meat from the teen. Jack pulled it back and pressed his hand into Pitch's chest, pushing him back. The vampire frowned and asked, "Can't I have a little of it?"

"No," Jack replied, pulling away and tossing the meat onto the stove, "I'm gonna sauté it."

The black haired teen groaned and faced away from him, folding his arms over his chest and grumbling, "What a waste…"

"What's a waste is the meat after you've finished with it! I can barely call that scraps for compost!" he teased. Pitch turned to scowl at him, sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry. Jack laughed and returned the favor. He then turned back to his cooking food and added some spices to it.

Once he had finished that and grabbed some carrot sticks to eat with it, Jack sat down. Pitch still frowned at him from the doorway, but Jack didn't let it bother him, he just ate with a smile.

Curiosity got to him at one point, and he had to ask. "Have you ever tried cooked meat?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "When I was alive," he replied, gliding over to sit opposite him at the table, "I don't have any need to now that I'm dead…"

Jack pouted at his food. "How'd you become a vampire, anyway?" he asked, looking back up into the grey face.

"I died after I got bit," he replied, picking at his claws, "Nearly got eaten alive… But the vampire who bit me was stupid. They continued to feed off me, even after the sun began to rise." He scoffed with a soft smile. "They were burning alive, but they were too bloodthirsty to even notice… They thought if they got enough blood they could stand through it…" Jack watched as Pitch seemed to think back to the day it happened. He smiled a little as he finished, "my mother found me… I was practically dead already… Probably only had about a quart of blood left in me… Medicine and doctors back then weren't skilled… Nobody would have ever had a chance at saving me. I lost too much blood to survive that…"

"Weren't you angry?" Jack asked, munching on his food.

Pitch shrugged. "I suppose for a while… But there wasn't much I could do," he said, "I just had to live with the fact that I was now dead… or, rather, _un_dead…" He looked at Jack, who had slowed his eating and was now frowning at his plate. "I made sure not to eat any of my relatives, though," he added in, "I just fed off random villagers… Eventually I learned that I didn't need human blood- just blood in general… So I moved from terrorizing entire villages to only occasionally snacking on the unfortunate wanderer who would stumble upon my home…"

Jack furrowed his brow as he listened to the tale. "When did you start moving around?" he asked.

"When my village was abandoned," he replied, "Everyone died off after a bought of pneumonia… It spread and killed even the strongest of the men… No one was able to bury the last to live… I ended up having to do it on my own…" He sighed forlornly and said, "I still get the occasional adventure seeker trespassing on my tomb… Apparently my story spread. My village kept saying I had become a vampire after my death… But my mother refused to let my body be dug up."

Jack smiled a little. "What do you do to the people who come to your grave?" he asked, feeling slightly happy to think that Pitch might've just scared them off.

"Usually I'd eat them," he replied bluntly. "Sometimes I'd be too bored to feed, and I'd just jump up and chase after them to scare them away, but usually I'd take the free meal… Once there was a teenage girl who came in. It wasn't that long ago, actually, maybe a few years…" Pitch turned to Jack with a grin plastered on his face. "She actually wanted me to turn her! It was fantastic!" he laughed.

"Did you?"

Waving his hand, Pitch replied, "No, no. I laughed in her face and just drank as much as I wanted from her… She thought just being bitten would be enough. Too bad for her…" He seemed genuinely proud of having used that girl, but Jack couldn't exactly blame him.

"How come she wanted to become a vampire?" Jack asked, poking the table aimlessly with his fork.

"Immortality, probably," he replied, picking his claws again, "Supposedly vampires are really popular these days… There's books and movies about them…"

Jack smirked. "They paint the wrong picture of you," he snickered. Pitch blinked and scowled at him. "They make vampires seem like sexual hungry lovers who just want to find a human to be their mate. I've actually read one book where they could go in the sunlight." Pitch looked mortified, so Jack added in one last thing, "They didn't burn- they sparkled!"

Pitch gagged and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Makes me sick," he grumbled, getting to his feet and running the water in the sink over his fingers.

With a small smile, Jack got up and set his plate down in the sink. Pitch looked at him and said, "I hope you don't expect me to wash that for you."

Jack laughed and walked into the living room. Pitch turned off the sink and followed behind him, poking the mortal's back. Jack tried to smack his hands away, but Pitch kept right on poking him.

"Will you quit it?" Jack asked, trying to swat his hands. Pitch laughed and said no, grabbing Jack's hair and tugging teasingly at his locks. With an annoyed huff, the blue eyed boy plopped down on his couch. Pitch remained standing behind the couch, running his fingers through Jack's hair. Every time the boy tried to reach up and stop him, he'd pull his hands back and wait until he put his hands back down.

Finally Jack kept his hands up on his head, smirking when Pitch growled angrily. "Leave my hair alone," Jack said, keeping his hands steady when the vampire tried to pry his fingers off.

Pitch was stronger, however, and soon had Jack's hands in one of his, while his free hand continued running through his hair.

Jack frowned and wriggled, trying to wrench his hands free, and he grumbled, "What's with you- you got a hair fetish or something?" Pitch laughed at him and pulled a little more forcefully at his hair. Jack yelped and told him to cut it out.

Finally Pitch let Jack go, but his hands slithered down to Jack's shoulders and held them steady. He lowered his head and licked Jack's neck. The boy shivered and tried to get away, but Pitch forced him back into the couch cushions.

"I wanna see you bleed again, Jack," he hissed, licking his neck again, "Let me feed off you?"

"No," Jack replied, putting his hands over Pitch's and trying to get him to let go, "I'm not some all you can eat buffet…!" Pitch groaned, but let him go and hopped over the couch to sit next to him.

"You never want to share," Pitch grumbled.

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Would you want to share your blood?"

"Depends if you ask nicely," Pitch replied, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back to smirk at Jack's surprised face.

"Wait, you can actually bleed?" he asked, poking at Pitch's neck experimentally, "But I thought you were dead!"

Pitch slapped his hand away and said, "I am dead. But I can still bleed…" Jack whispered a quiet 'wow' and Pitch frowned at him. "What, did you honestly think I couldn't be hurt?"

"Well, no, I knew that if you get stabbed with a stake it'll kill you," he said, rubbing his sore hand with a pout.

"Who wouldn't that kill?" Pitch asked, scowling at Jack.

Jack hid his face with his shoulders, muttering a soft 'sorry' and he looked away. Pitch sighed and rubbed the teens back gently.

"Jack, come on, I'm sorry… I couldn't let you drink my blood anyway," he said in a whisper.

The blue eyed boy pouted and asked, "How come…?"

"Because once a mortal gets any vampire blood in their system, it'll turn them no matter what once they die…" he explained, stroking Jack's shoulder blades. "Of course, it'll keep them youthful and attractive their entire life… But once they die, they'll be a vampire…"

"Whaddyou mean youthful?" he asked, no longer pouting at him.

"Well," Pitch sighed, adjusting how he sat, "Since vampires are ageless and don't die… Having undead blood in you will keep you ageless… From the age you drink from a vampire, you'll stay looking that way the rest of your life… You won't age… visually, anyway… But you will die of old age eventually…" Jack's brow furrowed as he tried to understand that and Pitch chuckled at him.

"Don't think about it too hard," he said. Jack gave up on the thought and snuggled into his couch, pulling a pillow toward his chest.

The two sat there for a while, neither one saying anything, when Jack yawned. Pitch snickered when he did, asking him if he was tired. Jack said no, but he yawned again almost immediately after. The vampire laughed again.

"Oh shut up," Jack grumbled pulling his pillow up to his chin and nuzzling it softly.

"Past your bedtime Jackie boy?" Pitch teased, poking his cheek.

Jack groaned in irritation at him. When Pitch went to poke him again, Jack opened his mouth and nipped his finger. Pitch jumped back, yelping softly and pouting at Jack. "You meany," he grumbled, pulling his hand close to his body.

The sleepy teen giggled at him and said, "Oh, give it up- that didn't hurt you, and I know it…"

"You're right," Pitch said with a smirk, "You're too weak to hurt me." Jack rolled his eyes at him.

Pitch looked away, frowning to himself, when Jack jumped up and wrestled him off the couch and onto the ground. He snarled at him and pushed angrily at Jack, but the boy clung to him and made them roll around on the floor each time Pitch moved.

"Get off me," he growled, pushing Jack's upper half up away from him.

"No," Jack replied with an evil chuckle, "You're my prisoner now. And I'm gonna make you do everything I say. You'll have to do all my work while I sleep all day!"

"Oh yeah?' Pitch retorted, "And how do you expect me to do that when the sunlight burns my skin?" He rested his face on his hand, smirking when Jack pouted.

But Jack's face quickly lit up again, and he said, "You could wear a morph suit or something like that!" Pitch rolled his eyes and threw them into opposite positions, so that he was now pinning Jack to the ground.

"Maybe you can be my prisoner, and you'll have no choice but to be my meals every night!" he hissed, grinning down at the boy as he tried to wriggle free. Pitch pushed Jack's shoulders to the floor, holding him steady, and he leaned down to nip at Jack's neck teasingly.

"Ah! Pitch, cut that out!" Jack yelped, trying to push him off. Pitch only laughed and continued nibbling on the sensitive skin. "You meany!" he shouted.

Pitch chuckled, "You know you love it…" He nipped a little more roughly, making the boy beneath him yelp. As he continued nibbling on his neck, Pitch was shocked to find Jack's yelps turning to moans.

Pulling his head away, he stared down at Jack in surprised confusion. The teen looked up at him through half lidded blue eyes and Pitch gasped softly at how Jack looked.

The mortal teen smiled softly at him and reached a hand up to place behind his neck. He pulled Pitch down slowly, brushing his lips against his ear. Pitch held his breath as he felt Jack grinning against his ear.

"Gotcha," he whispered. Pitch blinked and wrenched himself away from Jack, sitting back and staring at him. The white haired teen laughed as he sat up. He laughed harder when he saw how wide Pitch's eyes were and how red his face was.

"Aw, man, you should see yourself! I totally got you!" he said, clutching his stomach and laughing. Pitch scowled at him and shoved Jack back down onto the floor. But even though he had been knocked down, Jack kept laughing.

Frowning down at him, Pitch hissed, "You're lucky you feed me…" Jack waved him off and continued laughing at him. Pitch was definitely fun to mess with.

**Should this turn into smut? Or should it remain naughty teenagers playing around and teasing each other…?**

* * *

**VOTES SO FAR:: (I'm keeping tabs, cuz it's basically even...)**

**6 votes NO SMUT.**

**14 votes YES SMUT. (Holy crap you guys...)**

* * *

**I have gotten a few suggestions to make a separate little oneshot of smut for the pervy pervs who want it :3. Who thinks that I should...?**

**It seems the best option to satisfy everyone...**

**THIS IS LOOKING REALLY LIKELY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, well, I've decided- I'm just gonna make a separate oneshot with the smut for this. **

**Kay? I hope that'll satisfy the smutters and keep those who don't want them happy. **

**I'll title the fic "A Vampire Smutshot". Kay? Look for that… Probably in… a few days to a week… Not sure… Check back with me if it's not up after a week's time…**

**My dog is asleep on the couch next to me…. So warm…. *pets dog's head* Gotta love animals…**

**Now then… On with this weirdness.**

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Nine**_

Jack didn't mind that Pitch had slept in his bed again. It was okay… He minded when he woke up to his face, though- he would never get used to seeing that completely lifeless body lying there. It always sent a terrified chill up his spine. (Probably always would…)

"Get outta my face you zombie," he grumbled, pressing his palm into the undead teen's face, squishing his nose. The vampire growled in irritation and nipped at his hand. Jack yelped quietly and withdrew his hand. He hadn't drawn blood- he hadn't used those deadly fans when he nipped him.

Frowning at him, Jack grumbled, "That actually hurts me, you know." Pitch only shrugged. "Why were you here anyway? Don't you sleep during the day?"

Pitch smirked. "I'm still making up for the days I was forced to remain awake, remember?" he replied, pulling a blanket off of Jack to wrap around himself. Jack called him a jerk and complained that now he was chilly.

"You're leaving anyway," Pitch grumbled, nuzzling the blanket close to him, "I'm gonna sleep while you're gone…"

Getting up and heading to change, Jack smirked and said over his shoulder, "Like you ever do anything else."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to kill you," was the dark teen's reply. Jack only laughed. Like Pitch ever went through with any of these threats: Jack wasn't anywhere near as afraid of him now as he used to be.

Heading out to his pasture after having gotten himself some food and brought Pitch up some bloody meat, Jack tapped the gate with his crook to get the sheeps' attention. Today he decided to inspect them before heading out- never know if there were any injuries.

Running his hands over one of his fluffiest females, Jack noticed quickly that one of the shaven sheep looked bloated. He stepped to her side and felt her belly. A tiny kick. Jack grinned with joy- another pregnancy, he sure was lucky with new arrivals lately.

"You're gonna be a great mother, Ness," he said, rubbing her peach fuzzy neck. Her fuzz was growing back, just like the rest, but it was still shorter than those who went untrimmed.

Once all his sheep were inspected, he went out. The lambs pranced happily together, the trio looking oddly uniform with their mismatched colors. He watched how the older two would occasionally pick at the baby white, but for the most part they were just playing around. Watching them made him feel happy… optimistic… It gave him hope that there was good in the world, that innocence was still possible.

He rolled his eyes at the sentimentality of it all, but he continued to smile as he watched them: they were adorable.

He left them to graze for a while, going over to some trees that looked to be bearing fruit, and he smiled when he found an apple tree. The bright green orbs looked perfect. He plucked two, tucking one under his arm as he munched on the other. He came back with the fruit, and immediately the sheep expected him to share. He laughed as they prodded his waist with their noses.

He bit apart pieces and made sure each of them got some and none of the sheep were just eating the apple whole. He gave a little extra to his newly pregnant female. It would be a while before the newling came into the herd, but he wanted her to get special treatment as early as possible.

The day was pretty nice over all. He stuck with his herd for the day, deciding that maybe he could head out and buy some groceries or something later. He was running low on meats… Go figure…

Clicking the gate shut, Jack went inside his house, finding Pitch sitting on his couch, helping himself to more of Jack's meat- pork, specifically. He smacked his staff into the arm of the couch and said firmly, "Come on, we're going shopping."

Pitch blinked a few times, but grinned and asked, "You're taking a vampire out in the open with you?"

Jack frowned. "Nobody will know you're what you are if you don't tell them and I don't tell them. Besides, it'll help me pick out the stuff you like best… I don't really know what you like," he said, setting his staff down and adjusting his shirt, which was sliding up his back as he bent down.

The undead teen sighed and got to his feet. Jack got his wallet, nodded once, let Pitch out, and locked the door behind him before heading towards town. Jack took off his shawl, telling Pitch to wear it to seem more normal, and continued down the hill.

It was night already, but Jack knew the store would be open. As they entered the little village, Jack greeted some friends, waving politely. A young woman named Kathy asked with a light smile- her gap between her front teeth showing- "Hi Jack, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Pitch," Jack said, motioning to the taller male. Pitch nodded once, eying the girl curiously. Kathy said hello and continued on her way.

Frowning, Jack grumbled, "Jeez, cold shoulder, much?" he scowled up at Pitch and said, "You could have at least said hello to her…"

The village floated past Pitch's dark form as he shrugged and continued gliding down the road. At first Jack thought he was floating, but he saw his knees bending and his head bobbing ever so lightly. He was a little jealous of his grace.

"I'm not used to being addressed that way," he said, watching people walk around- mothers calling their rambunctious children inside for the night, dogs chasing cars down the street; he looked out of place.

"You wanna go back to the house?" Jack offered, rounding a corner and nodding to an elderly man. Pitch shook his head at that and stepped inside the brightly lit store with the shorter boy.

A cheery laugh greeted them, and the moustache'd manager called out, "Why Jack! You've brought a new friend!" The burly man approached them, grabbing Pitch and patting his shoulder gruffly, but light-heartedly. "And what's your name, stranger?"

"Pitch, sir," the immortal replied, stiffening at the contact, "Pitch Black…"

The man let out one thunderous laugh and let him go, preferring to ruffle Jack's white locks.

"He's a nice boy, Jack!" the man announced, laughing happily, "Calling me _sir_! Ha! So polite! Why aren't you like that?"

Swatting away the older man's hands, Jack whined, "Hey! I've known you since I was a baby Adam- why would I ever call you sir?" The manager just laughed again and told them to look around.

Pitch walked beside Jack, glancing around every now and then- looking excited at seeing a man with bandages on his bald head. Obviously he had cut himself shaving it and Pitch could smell the blood. But he didn't act on his impulse, and Jack was thankful for that.

"Alright, pick something out," Jack said, motioning to the meat section. Pitch's eyes lit up like lanterns at the bright red packages. He quickly grabbed about eight things of beet meat- the bloodiest of all the choices.

"Wouldn't non red meat be healthier? It is for us," Jack said, looking at Pitch curiously as he held the plastic wrapped food against his chest.

The undead teen frowned. "No," he grumbled, "the darker, the more fat and iron and hemoglobin… The better the blood." He smirked at the end of that and Jack had to look away in discomfort.

Once Jack had gotten some other things, tossing them into a basket along with Pitch's meat, he went up and began paying. His shirt didn't hide his bite mark, or at least, not all of it, and Adam asked him what the red circle on his neck was.

"Oh, I was practicing shaving… Wanted to be prepared for when I actually grow a beard," he lied with a smile. Pitch had to admit, it was convincing, but he knew better.

As they left Pitch said he was getting good at lying- Jack just told him to shut up and kept walking. It was too early for Sandy to show up, so there was nothing to fear as they walked out in the open.

Jack had asked Tooth to try and keep the others away for a few more days; at least until Pitch was feeling better. She said she'd try and that she'd warn him ahead of time if one of the others was planning a visit or something of the like.

Pitch had already taken out one of the meat packs and was ripping the plastic off, slurping up the blood with a smile. Jack shuddered at that, but kept walking anyway. "You're such a fatty," Jack said, watching as Pitch pigged out.

The vampire hissed at him, but continued sucking out the moisture. When they got back to Jack's house he was nearly done with the beef. Jack stepped inside, Pitch following behind him, and he momentarily wondered how he had gotten in without being invited. But, then again… He had asked him out to buy food- that would imply coming back to enjoy it, right?

Pitch sat down and slurped out the last of the red from the meat and then tossed it into Jack's compost box. He came and helped Jack put things in the fridge, freezer, cupboards, whatever- he helped. Jack thanked him for that.

Once they had finished, Jack began preparing himself some food. He decided on pasta. Pitch stood in the kitchen, watching him with a bored expression.

"Hey, do you ever have to go to the bathroom?" Jack asked, suddenly curious.

Pitch chortled a little at the random, and rather dirty, question, but he replied, "No. All I need is to eat and sleep."

"Lucky," Jack said, frowning as he watched his food cook. He wanted ravioli- and he chose cheese filled ones. They were taking a while to thaw in the boiling water… Maybe it was because he was watching…

He sat and ate, Pitch coming to sit opposite him and watch absently, and the two talked for a little while about anything they felt like talking about.

"So, if you had to, would you wear your pants on your head? Like, if it was life and death?" Jack asked, "Like, if it would help protect you from the sun?"

Pitch laughed and ran his fingers over the table top in a circular motion. "I suppose if that were the case," he replied, smiling at Jack from his seat, "But otherwise, no. Not on your life…" Jack smiled and continued eating.

The two were sitting out in Jack's living room- Jack was reading a book and Pitch was reading over his shoulder, asking if it was any good. Jack simply adjusted how he sat and moved the book closer to Pitch so he could read as well.

Eventually, though, the vampire gave up reading and just laid there, head rested on Jack's shoulder. Jack ignored the feeling in the bite as Pitch lay on it. It didn't hurt- that was what bothered him. It felt…tingly… But it was a good tingling. And it made him feel warm inside- and he didn't like it.

"Getting tired Pitch?" he asked, smiling smugly. Pitch grumbled something mean, but Jack couldn't quite understand what it was he said, so he didn't press it. They just sat and he read while Pitch dozed. Two weeks without sleep, even after two days, probably was an exhausting experience. He was glad he'd never had to deal with it.

After he felt Pitch rubbing his shoulder, Jack figured that he may as well go to bed. Closing the book, he said calmly, "Come on, Pitch, time to sleep…"

The moment he began to stand up, Pitch gripped him tighter and pulled him back down. Blinking in shock, Jack gasped as Pitch began kissing at the bite mark. The vampire whispered, "Please let me have some… Just a little…"

"P-Pitch, I…" Jack choked on words. He was scared- every time Pitch was like this he got scared. What if he lost control? Jack didn't want to die. But when he didn't say no, Pitch took that as a silent yes. Very slowly he sank his fangs back into the same scabbed over spots as the other night. How he had managed to get it exact, Jack didn't know- but, honestly he couldn't think straight now that Pitch was drinking away his life force.

He whimpered as the claws slid from one shoulder to both. Pitch forced Jack to turn his upper body toward him, gripping both shoulders firmly as he swallowed against his neck. The undead male rubbed his thumbs in circles against Jack's shoulders, in an attempt to calm the tense boy.

After a short while, Pitch retracted his fangs from Jack's flesh, and licked the punctures gingerly. He released his grip and Jack visibly shivered with the unwinding of his muscles. Everything relaxed the instant Pitch released him. He let out his held breath and Pitch smiled a little, still trying to be comforting.

"Thank you," he whispered, looking at the mortal teen. Jack only nodded, closing his eyes and gripping his arms, trying to calm down and gather his bearings.

The yellow eyes watched him until Jack finally opened his blues. Blinking at the vampire, Jack whispered, "Is… is that gonna make it so Sandy will know you're here? Or… or will he…?"

Pitch smiled and interrupted, "It may… But hopefully we'll be able to sleep fine…" Jack nodded and they headed up to bed.

Jack wasn't sure how long they had been asleep, but he suddenly found himself being shaken awake. Looking up, Jack found big purple eyes staring at him. Now he was confused.

"T…Tooth?" he whispered when his brain finally registered who it was.

"Jack!" she whisper shouted, "Jack, Sandy knows! Jack wake up! Sandy's looking for Pitch!"

Immediately the boy sat up in shock. Pitch was already awake, and he looked frightened. The fairy quickly flitted about the room, muttering in terror and looking out the window multiple times.

"Jack, he can't find him here!" she whispered, flitting back to him, "Pitch needs to go…!"

The blue eyed boy looked to the dark teen. Pitch nodded, understanding that he had to go, but Jack quickly felt like he wouldn't be safe. Pitch was moving to leave now, but he was held back by the white haired boy gripping his arm.

Tooth jumped to try and pry his arms off. "Jack, let go!"

"No," Jack shouted, "They'll find him! He'll be safer if he's with you and me!" She tried to argue with him- Pitch did too, but in their minds they knew he was right. Pitch was dead without them. It looked like they'd have to wait it out until whatever happened happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Now for more Vampire sassiness…!**

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Ten**_

To Jack's surprise, it had actually been a few days. They'd gone by relatively normally, excepting the fact that Jack refused to leave to check on his sheep until night time. He knew the vampire would probably be safe enough with Tooth to watch him, but he didn't want to risk anything.

Maybe it had been so long because Sandy didn't think Jack would have been the one to save the vampire. Either way, Jack was grateful enough… But now they took turns sleeping, keeping watch for Sandy at all hours of the day.

Currently Jack was outside in his pasture with Pitch- Tooth was watching for Sandy a little ways off and above them. The mortal had just checked up on his herd when Pitch had begun teasing him and trying to knock him over. Eventually he succeeded, but Jack managed to drag him down with him.

The undead teen chuckled, smirking as Jack called him all sorts of mean names, but none were too witty they mostly consisted of things like "doodi-head" and "idiot" and "jerk" and "ugly-face". Pitch found them amusing because they were so stupid.

As Jack smiled at Pitch, he noticed the yellow eyes going wide in terror. Blinking in fear, Jack spun his head around as fast as possible to see if it was Sandy.

But there was nothing there… The dark sky simply winked at him mockingly. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Jack turned his head back to Pitch, but the vampire was already laughing at him.

"Haha!" he held his abdomen, laughing hysterically, saying, "You should have seen how scared you looked!"

Immediately Jack smacked his arm as hard as he possibly could. Pitch flinched a little, but not much- Jack still couldn't hurt him…

"Aw, come on, that was funny," Pitch said when Jack scowled at him angrily.

Hitting him again, Jack, snapped, "No it wasn't! I thought it was Sandy you jerkface!" Pitch smirked at the name.

Reaching a hand out to rub Jack's shoulder, Pitch said softly, "Alright, look, I'm sorry… I didn't think you'd be so upset…" Jack hit him a third time.

"You should have!" he shouted, hitting him again, now Pitch winced a little, "I care about you, you freaking dumb-butt!"

Pitch smiled softly, moving his hand to the side of Jack's face. The cold dead fingers were an odd sensation against Jack's cheek, but it wasn't unwelcome. He smiled and leaned into the touch. "Well…" Pitch said, sitting up a little, "I care about you too…" And he moved in closer, brushing his lips over Jack's- barely a ghost of contact.

But before he did anything, he seemed to think better of it and pulled away, letting go of Jack's face and he whispered, "Sorry… I know that was inappropriate…"

"It's alright," Jack said, smiling warmly at the vampire. He ruffled the black spiky locks, and then got to his feet. Pitch followed behind him.

Tooth flitted down to them after a short while, smiling at the way Pitch was poking Jack's back. The poor mortal boy couldn't get a hold of him to stop him- and it was really funny.

"No sign of anybody yet," she said, brushing over her feathers a few times. Jack nodded and swatted at Pitch again, shouting at him to stop.

After a while, the three went back inside and they all sat and talked. Jack offered Pitch some more meat, but Pitch said he'd prefer something else. Jack quickly got the meaning behind the words- Pitch wanted to feed off of him again.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked, throwing his arms out in annoyance, "Can't you just eat the meat and stop biting me?" Pitch gave him puppy dog eyes and Jack gave in, waking over and sitting on the couch with him. Tooth sat off to the side, watching uncomfortably as Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and pulled him to feed. She couldn't help but be nervous for him.

Jack moaned softly as Pitch's tongue licked across his skin when he swallowed- it would never feel normal. "H… Haaahh…" he gasped softly as the undead teen sank his fangs in a little deeper. Once again he had managed to bite the exact same spot, keeping the marring of Jack's flesh at a minimum.

The white haired teen had his fingers in Pitch's hair as he fed- something he seemed to do on instinct each time Pitch fed. He scraped his nails across Pitch's scalp as he drank in the crimson, whimpering quietly to himself.

Tooth tapped Pitch's shoulder gently, whispering in his ear, "Take it easy… He's not gonna last much longer…" Pitch swallowed one last time and slid his canines out of Jack's neck. He licked the wounds softly and made to pull away, but Jack's fingers on his head held him still. The boy was shivering a little, but he was still conscious.

"Jack," he whispered, "Jack, let go…"

The white hair shook his head slowly, continuing to cling to Pitch. The undead teen sighed and allowed Jack to hold him- leaning back into a more comfortable position on the couch. Tooth rubbed the mortal's back tenderly.

She jumped back in surprise, however, when Jack moved. The teen lifted up on his knees and shoved Pitch's face down into his to kiss him. The vampire blinked with shock.

Letting his lips slip away, Jack said, "That was for earlier, you jerk…"

Stuttering, Pitch repeated, "E-earlier…?"

"You don't just go to kiss someone and back out, you… you…" Jack chewed his lip as he tried to find a word to use. "You stupid-head…"

Pitch couldn't suppress a snort of laughter. "Stupid-head?' he repeated, smirking down at the boy, "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Oh shut up," Jack grumbled, nuzzling his head into the vampire's chest. Tooth giggled from where she sat.

"Told ya you had a crush, Jack," she said. Jack blushed a little, but didn't say anything mean to her: he reserved mean words for Pitch. "I'm gonna go look out for the others…"

She left them alone, fluttering around outside the house. She spun in circles a few times, watching for fluffy rabbits, chubby Santas, and glowing Sandmen. The glowing was what she saw first. Gasping in fear, she zoomed to Sandy.

"Sandy! Sandy, hey!" she stopped him from going further- he looked at her with arms folded over his chest angrily.

"Where is he?" Sandy asked, frowning at her.

Her shoulders visibly fell at his instant knowing, but she quickly said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sandy, please. You can't take him away again… Ja… Jack couldn't handle that."

"Jack?" Sandy looked wide eyed and furious, "He's with Jack?"

Realizing her mistake, Tooth tried to cover it up, saying, "He.. He is! But Sandy, Sandy, wait, listen to me…!"

"You left him with a vampire? You left him with the one who was trying to drink him dry!?" Sandy bellowed, the sand cloud below him flaring out with his rage.

"No, Sandy, he's not like that!" she argued, "He cares for Jack! He really does!"

The glowing immortal shook his head. "I don't believe it…" he snarled, "He could just be trying to lull Jack into a false sense of security…"

Swallowing, Tooth looked back and forth, trying to figure out what to say. "W-well, even if you don't believe Pitch, believe Jack…!"

Frowning, Sandy asked, "What do you mean…?" He rolled his eyes as he said it.

"He loves him, Sandy!" she said, no, implored. "Maybe they fight and they play around a lot, but I really feel like Pitch has grown on him! Jack likes having him around!"

It was obvious from the angry scowl on Sandy's face that he didn't believe her. "Show me," he snapped. She nodded and they flew down to Jack's house.

They remained outside, peering in at the two through one of the windows. (Which was difficult, considering Sandy glowed like a freaking light bulb…) Jack was still sitting with Pitch on the couch; Pitch had one arm draped over the mortal's shoulders.

Some of their conversation could be heard. Jack said with a snicker, "…Looked really stupid… You're so weird…" Bits of what he was saying was hard to hear.

Pitch smirked at him. "You're weirder," he replied, "You…stupid skin…beating heart…" Ruffling Jack's hair, he said, "Walking parasite hotel…" Jack shoved him playfully after that.

"You're the parasite!" he said loudly, "You're like a walking leech!"

"But you love it," Pitch replied, rubbing his nose against Jack's forehead. Jack laughed and said 'do not' before snuggling closer to him.

"You're a jerk," Jack said, playfully smacking Pitch's chest, "You're a jerk and I hate you." Pitch laughed at that.

Sandy looked to Tooth now, frowning. Tooth gave him an "I told you so" look and he grumbled angrily.

"I don't trust him," Sandy said, "And Jack shouldn't either… He's evil… He's killed hundreds of people before!"

"Sandy, that was centuries ago," she argued, flitting after him as he floated away, "He may have changed…! Jack sees something good in him- we have to give him a chance!"

Sandy went to the front door and threw it open. Both teens inside jumped in shock: Jack yelped and quickly tried to push Pitch somewhere safe. But he was grabbed and pulled away from him by Sandy.

"You leave and I'll find you," Sandy said, pointing to the vampire, "I just wanna talk to him…" And with that he pulled Jack off to the stairs while Pitch stood near the bookshelf in the living room.

Frowning down at Jack, Sandy asked, "Why'd you save him?"

"I couldn't let him die!" Jack quickly shouted, "I couldn't!"

"But you'd let him kill you?"

Jack blinked and felt his eyes wettening. "No!" he shouted, voice cracking a little, "No, Sandy! He… He wouldn't! Sandy, I'm not gonna let you guys kill him!"

Sandy pushed Jack's shoulder roughly, saying, "Jack, he's dangerous, you can't keep him around. He tried to eat you."

"He already has!" Jack said, pulling his shirt aside to reveal the bite, "And he hasn't killed me! If you could just try and understand him instead of hate him, maybe you'd get it!"

"Jack…" Sandy scolded, but the teen cut him off.

"I hated him Sandy!" he yelled, "Sandy, I absolutely hated him when he first came around here!" Swallowing and blinking back tears, Jack continued, "I know you don't trust him- I didn't either! But after spending time getting to know him… I… He's not so bad! You don't know what he's like!"

The Sandman sighed. "Jack, I get that you feel bad about killing him, but he's a vampire."

"But that doesn't automatically make him a bad person! I thought it did too, but it doesn't!" Jack yelled. Sandy shook his head at him. "Look, I… I get that you're worried about me… But… But if you guys trust me enough to be my friend, then trust me enough to be his…" Sandy furrowed his brows and looked at Jack.

"Can you imagine how it must be to be him?" Jack whispered now, "Being ignored and exiled by everyone else he's ever met…? I… If it were me… I'd do everything possible to try and make a friend… Even just one… And… And I think maybe that's why he kept pestering me…"

"I wouldn't have thought that before… before you took him away… but… But I think it's true…" he looked at the dark teen, who was watching them with worried eyes, "I think he just wants someone to be there for him…"

**Leaving it there for now… Ending off with an argument that uses Feels.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Receiving messages from random people thanking you for writing stories- asdfkhjashdjkrsdfhvkjdbie! *flailing with joy* **

**I love you guys so much! Don't even know who y'all are and you're sending me love mail! (Better than the fake ass love mail from facebook… Hahaha, joke's on you facebook, I have no friends!)**

**You guys are so sweet! It's really hard to take in…! I need hatred…! Otherwise I'm a smiling, giggling mess! :3**

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Eleven (Tweeeeeelveeeeee…!)**_

Jack smiled warmly over at his undead friend. Even if Sandy never understood why he actually liked Pitch, that was fine- so long as he could accept it. Jack didn't fully understand why he liked him- he was such a pain in the butt ALL the time! Strange way to start a friendship…

"Sandy, if you tell the others, at least try to be nice about it," Jack said, looking back at the glowing immortal. "I don't want them freaking out on me, too…"

Sighing, Sandy asked, "Why? Why did you lie to us about him, then?"

"Not all of it was a lie," Jack said, "He was bugging me, and I did want him gone… But… After a while, I guess I kinda enjoyed fooling around with him… It's hard to explain, but we get along pretty well… It's like that weird mix you would never think would be good, but in the end is actually fantastic…! Like cheddar cheese and cheerios!" Sandy looked confused at the cheerio part, but he seemed to understand what jack was trying to say with the rest of it.

Giving in, the glowing teen began shaping something in his hands. He handed it to Jack after it was finished- it was a tiny golden sand phone. "If he ever tries anything, or something goes even slightly wrong with this friendship, call me immediately," he ordered, watching Jack poke at the buttons, "I won't care where I am. If he does anything to you, you let me know…"

Jack smiled and nodded. Sandy let him walk past him now and back to Pitch, choosing to float over to Tooth's side with a semi annoyed frown of defeat. Jack quickly hugged the vampire, but bopped him on the head and called him an idiot for having hung out with him in the first place. Pitch pouted at being hit, but to Sandy's mild surprise, all he did was do the same to Jack and laugh as the boy grumbled.

Tooth grinned at Sandy's wide eyes. "Told ya they get along," she whispered. Sandy frowned and said he still didn't trust it before leaving and flying off to spread more good dreams.

When the female fairy turned her head back to the boys, she found Pitch tickling Jack on the floor- the poor mortal boy squealing with tears of laughter running out of his eyes helplessly. He was flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to get the vampire off, but he was losing the battle quickly.

"Being ticklish sucks, doesn't it?" Pitch teased, seeing how easily Jack lost with just simple pokes and pinches. Jack tried to yell at him that he wasn't being fair, but it mostly came out as breathless giggles and squeals and pleas for him to stop.

Leaning down to smirk at the teen, Pitch whispered, "That's why being dead is better. You can't feel any of it and you always win."

Tooth laughed and watched as Jack was finally able to scamper away; he hid behind her, whining adorably, "Protect me from the monster!"

Grinning, Tooth jumped up and behind Jack, pulling his arms behind his back. The boy squeaked in surprise as she said, "Not a chance! I'm gonna hold you down and let him tickle you!" Jack wailed playfully, 'nuuuuuuuuuu' and tried getting away with a few giggles. When Pitch came over and continued running his fingers all over Jack's ribs, those giggles quickly turned into squeaks of surprise and breathless guffaws of laughter.

"You jerks!" he shouted between bouts of laughter, "Two against one! … Not Fair!" Tooth only laughed as Jack kicked his legs around like a madman and tried to get Pitch to stop. None of his attempts of escape worked now, and in the end they only stopped when the poor kid was gasping more than giggling.

Tooth let him go and immediately Jack fell into Pitch as a gasping, breathless mess. It nearly knocked the vampire over. Pitch frowned at her for dropping Jack on him, but she smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Have fun?" the undead teen asked the still gasping mortal.

Jack scowled with a blush of oxygen depravity to his cheeks and said, "I hate both of you so much…" Pitch and Tooth both chuckled at this comment. The vampire teen took jack to his couch, setting him down and letting him catch his breath, with Tooth following not far behind.

Jack let his eyes fall shut as he drank in air, and Tooth couldn't help but smile at him when he did.

"You know, I think that's one of the reasons why I liked you so much, Jack," she said, making him blink his eyes open, "you were always willing to play again, even after we'd cheat… And you always looked so cute when you lost!"

He blushed brightly and told her to shut up, but that only made her smile more. Jack hid his face with his hands and repeatedly told her 'shut up shut up shut up shut up'. Pitch teased him a little and pulled his hands off his face, rubbing his nose against his and saying that Tooth thought he was cute. Poor Jack was glowing like a hot coal he was so embarrassed.

Frowning, Jack wrenched his hands free and pushed the vampire's face away. "Why did I ever kiss you?" Jack grumbled, pushing him, "Your breath smells terrible!"

"Like a rotting carcass, right?" Pitch smirked. Jack scowled at him and said worse.

After a long while more of the teasing and the mean words, the two settled down to sitting on the couch and talking to Tooth. They sat like that for a few hours or so before she said she had to get going.

"Tooth," Jack said just before she left, "if you could, please try and break the news about Pitch to the others…? _Gently_?" She smiled and nodded before flitting off. Even though he knew she'd do what he said, Jack had a feeling he'd be getting some visits from some unhappy immortals pretty soon…

**Ehheeehhhheennnhhhh…. *rubs foot* Ever hurt your toe so bad that the nail detaches from the rest of the skin 'cept at the very bottom? Yeah… had that happen to me two days ago… I can see through underneath my toenail now… Not fun… NOT FUN.**

**Sorry the smutshot hasn't been written yet. I'll get to work on that… Soon… Hopefully…**


	12. Chapter 12 (Short Sorry)

**Updated a lot earlier than I thought I'd be able to… Practice for my Pit Band has been eating away at my free time… And then there's my recent toenail injury… Gonna go get that fixed tomorrow. Praying for no injections—let's just say, needle phobia at extreme levels. (Pitch would probably love that…)**

**Anyway, sorry this is all taking so long… I'll try to upload the smutshot on Sunday… It won't happen tomorrow… There's physically no way I'm doing that. I have rehearsal all day… **

**Sorry if it sounds like I'm making excuses. I just… I have a life outside the internet… And unfortunately it's eating my spare time away…**

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Twelve**_

Jack grumbled angrily when he had to get up the next morning- he just wanted to sleep. He forced his legs to drag across the floor, however, and peeked through the curtains. He recoiled with a hiss, closing his eyes tight, and grumbling, "So bright…"

"Getting sensitive to the light?" Pitch teased from Jack's comfy mattress, "Maybe I really am rubbing off on you…!"

"Oh shut up," Jack growled, taking off his shirt and throwing it at him. Pitch blocked it with his hand and watched it flop to the floor. The mortal boy didn't even see, though, he was too busy finding some suitable clothes for the day. He eventually chose a blank cream shirt and brown pants.

Once he was fully clothed, Jack offered to go get Pitch something to eat. "How bout you?" the vampire replied, grinning at him. Jack groaned loudly.

"Can't you just be grateful I even asked?"

"Oh, fine, sour-puss," Pitch muttered, rolling onto his back, "Bring me up some chicken… I'm in the mood for white meat blood…" Jack only nodded and plopped down the stairs. When he came back, Pitch was practically asleep already- the smell the only thing rousing him back to life. He accepted the treat with a semi-sleepy smile and began slurping.

"Headin' out," Jack said, closing the door behind him and bouncing down the stairs out to his pasture. He nearly had a heart attack when the instant he stepped outside he met a pair of wide green eyes. Screaming in surprise, he fell backwards, landing on his back.

Pitch quickly appeared on the top of the stairwell, looking down in worry. Jack heard a voice in front of him whisper, "So it _was_ true…" He knew that deep Australian vibe- Bunny.

Sitting up, Jack saw the furry teenage Pooka staring up at Pitch with a look of mild disbelief with a tiny hint of hatred sticking out through his irises. The eyes slowly slid down to him, and Jack tried to smile innocently. When that failed, he sighed and said, "Okay, okay, you got me…"

"Jack, I don't understand…" Bunny whispered, "You willingly let him in here?"

"Well, he can't come in unless he's invited, so… yeah," he had started the statement to be a snarky remark, but Bunny's angry frown turned it into a sad little whisper of embarrassment. "look, Bunny, I'm sorry," Jack mumbled, "I just got used to having him around… It was my fault he got caught in the first place…"

The furry teen didn't look very convinced. "He's not that bad when he's not begging to feed off me," the blue eyed boy said, "Sometimes even sufferable." Pitch huffed from the stairs, turning and returning to the bedroom with a purposeful slam: Jack smirked in victory.

"Jack, I'm scared for you," Bunny said, squatting down to look at him, "I don't want you getting hurt…"

"I can take care of myself… Sorta…" Jack said in reply, "Besides, Sandy and Tooth are both keeping an eye on me right now… What with having a zombie in my house and all…"

The two remained there talking for hours upon hours. Eventually the conversation left Pitch and went to everything else, which jack was grateful for, and soon the two were cracking jokes back and forth. They never could stay serious for long. Bunny offered to help with the herd today, which Jack accepted.

"Pitch isn't such a bad guy," Jack was saying as they sat on a large dusty rock, "sure, he's a total egotistical jerk and everything revolves around him all the time, but he's not so bad… He's fun to mess with… A lot like you, actually…"

"Except I've got a pulse," the furry teen said, scratching behind his ears, "And a sense of humor."

Jack only gave him an 'oh you' look and tossed a pebble out into the grass, watching it bounce and watching the lambs chase after it until it stopped moving. The white one licked it, but gave up and joined his friends in prancing around and bleating joyfully. In a weird way the white lamb reminded him of himself and the black on reminded him of Pitch. In a weird… sheep related way…

He tried not to think on that too much…

**I'll stop there for now… I guess…. Too much else to worry about…**

**I'll update later… Not now… Later…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wellp, my toenail got ripped off…. Wasn't fun… Gosh, that was almost three weeks ago, wasn't it? Yeesh… I've really been neglecting this story…**

**Heheh… Yup… My foot bled like crazy after the nail was removed… Blood just pooled at my toe and dripped down my foot. (It actually made me think of a vampire for a moment or two…)**

**Gosh, Pitch would've been drinking it. This Pitch, anyway… Vampire… Blood… **

_**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Thirteen. (Oh, the smutshot has been written, for those who don't follow me and didn't know. :3)**_

Jack spent the day talking with Bunny. They'd make crude jokes about everything they could think of and had races to see who could climb, run, or jump fastest. Jack usually lost, but it was still fun.

Getting back to his house just before sunset, Jack guessed Pitch was probably downstairs waiting for him. Giving Bunny one last hug and putting the sheep back into their pasture, Jack went to the door. He went back again, though, just to check back in with his newest pregnant sheep. Had to be careful…

"Wolf's back," Jack heard Pitch comment behind him. He blinked, turning his head and looking up at him. Pitch motioned one hand toward the woods.

Jack stood and peered out into the trees. Sure enough, there stood momma wolf. Her paws spread wide; she held a defensive stance- most likely because of Pitch.

Hopping all the way to his feet, Jack turned to Pitch. "Oh, oh, could you wait right here so she doesn't attack my sheep? I got an idea!" he rushed to his house before waiting for an answer. Pitch wouldn't leave anyhow; the undead brat was actually a bit of a softie.

When he came back out, Jack had several different things of meat. He brought a whole chicken out with him.

"Aw, you're giving it to HER?" Pitch whined, following a little ways behind Jack. Jack frowned over his shoulder at him and, huffing, Pitch folded his arms over his shoulders and stopped following.

Jack tossed the wolf the food. She jumped away from it at first, afraid he was attacking her, but once she sniffed the meat she took it into her powerful jaws and hurried away with it. Jack smiled as he watched the bushes rustle with her retreat.

He felt Pitch take hold of his wrists. He pulled his arms up back behind him, ignoring Jack's protest.

"Oh, relax," he said, "I'm just gonna clean off your hands…" Jack relaxed and muttered a sheepish apology. Pitch lapped at the fluid dripping from the mortal's fingers, sighing at the taste of it.

Releasing Jack's arms, the undead teen muttered, "It's never as sweet…"

"Sweet as what?" Jack asked, poking one of Pitch's fangs with a cheeky grin.

Pitch pressed Jack's finger up into his fang, reveling in the drip of crimson pooling on his tongue. "You…" he whispered, closing his lips around Jack's finger and licking the puncture wound hungrily. Jack just stood there, smiling at how Pitch seemed like an unhappy child. He was spoiling him, that was why. Pitch was so used to getting what he wanted now…

He pulled his finger away. "Okay, okay, easy now, you don't wanna get fat," he teased. Pitch huffed at him and licked his finger one last time.

"I'm just hungry," he grumbled, walking with Jack back toward his house, "Nothing sounds good anymore… All I ever wanna eat is human…"

Jack shook his head. "That's it, mister, you're grounded. No more human blood until you start eating your chicken. Understand me?" Pitch stuck his tongue out at him for that; Jack just laughed and opened the front door.

Pitch walked right in after him. Okay, now Jack was definitely confused. He thought maybe when he was delirious he had allowed it okay, and when he said they'd go out and be back that might've been an invitation, but he hadn't said anything.

"How come you can come in without being invited now?" he asked, frowning at him.

The vampire blinked in surprise. "You said I was always invited in… Don't you remember?" Jack shook his head no. "It was when you first brought me back from the Sandman's… I carried you home and asked if I was invited in… You said I was always allowed inside…"

Jack furrowed his brow and pouted as he searched his memory for that. He couldn't find it, but, since Pitch was able to come in and out on his own will, then he must have been right. Shrugging, Jack went and plopped down on his couch. The undead teen floated after him, smiling down at Jack before landing gently next to him.

He leaned forward and kissed the bite marks which were basically permanent on his neck now. Jack pushed his head back, telling him no. Kind of like a dog. Pitch dove right back and licked the marks.

"C'mon," he whined, "One last time and then I'm grounded… Come on, Jack… Jaaack.. Jaaaaaack…" He was hissing his name into his ear. Shivering, Jack gave in and tugged his shirt down a little. Pitch kissed his cheek. "You're so good to me," he teased.

"Yeah, well, after this you're definitely grounded." Pitch gave him puppy eyes and slowly sank his fangs back into the boy's neck. Jack cringed at the intrusion once again. He still would never be comfortable with being bitten. It always felt weird and always hurt at first… And then it itched afterwards…

Pitch sighed as he drank. His tongue ran back and forth across Jack's shoulder as he swallowed. Jack chuckled at one point when a thought came into his head. The vampire opened one eye and looked at him questioningly.

"I just pictured you going to a blood drive," he said. Pitch shivered visibly and bit down a little harder: Jack winced. "Ah, careful, that hurt…!" he whimpered, rubbing his hand up against his shoulder. Pitch sent him an apologetic look and closed his eyes to enjoy his snack.

The vampire trailed his fingers over Jack's shoulder and neck, soothing the skin and easing the flow of blood to the wound. He traced circles on Jack's jugular. If he bit the exact spot where it was Jack would have bled out in minutes. It might have benefitted him in the short run to have that, but in the long run it'd just get him killed. So Pitch settled on drinking from another less vital vein.

Jack moaned as the dizzy feeling began taking over. Pitch was really making this meal count, wasn't he? "Gaahh… P-Pitch, come on… E… Enough…" he gasped out, letting his head loll back onto the couch.

Pitch pulled his fangs out and licked the punctures closed. "Sorry," he whispered, "You're just so delicious…" Jack gave him a frown and Pitch smiled at it. "You're so cute, too," he said, ruffling Jack's hair, "Like an angry little butterfly…"

"Butterfly?" Jack repeated, looking somewhat insulted, "You've seen an angry butterfly?"

"Well, no, but I imagine it'd be cute," Pitch said, smiling at Jack. The blue eyed boy laughed, shaking his head and called him an idiot. "You're a bigger idiot," Pitch retorted.

"This coming from the one who said I looked like something he's never seen before," Jack said, laughing when he saw how angrily Pitch was pouting at him.

Sitting there for a long while in silence, Jack finally said, "We should go somewhere tomorrow… You know, do something besides sit in here and drink all my blood away…"

"I'm perfectly content to do just that," Pitch said, licking Jack's neck teasingly. Jack shooed him.

"I'm serious, I wanna go someplace," he said. Pitch sighed and rested his head in his hands, floating up to look right into Jack's eyes.

"We'll have to go at night," he said, pulling on a little of his skin, "Burns in the sunlight, remember?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "Maybe I could wrap you in a shawl or something and give you gloves… We could keep you totally covered up so you could walk around…"

Pitch frowned at him. "I'll be too tired to walk all day," he argued.

"And I'll be too tired to walk all night," Jack retorted.

"I can carry you at night," Pitch said, reaching down and lifting him into his arms, "It'd be faster than walking and less taxing on your scrawny legs."

"They are not scrawny!" Jack squealed, patting Pitch's face with giggles. The vampire was tickling him again. "Cut it out!"

Pitch tickled him more. "I'll stop if you agree that we go at night," he demanded, pinching Jack's stomach, making him yelp loudly.

"Okay, okay! You win! Now stop it!" he begged, laughing and wriggling like a worm. Pitch grinned with his victory and he set Jack back onto the couch. He sat with him, talking about all the things they'd do when they left.

"We can steal from a butcher's shop, and we can pillage a market, and then we can," he stopped. Jack was snoring. Smiling, he lifted the sleeping teen up into the air and brought him to his bed.

"Sweet dreams Jack," he whispered before floating out of the room and doing whatever he wanted for the rest of the night.

**Yay, road trip!**


	14. Chapter 14 -69 reviews! XD

_**An Annoying Little Vampire - Chapter Fourteen**_

Pitch woke Jack up the next night, saying that it was time to go. The two had made sure to get it all planned out- Toothianna would take care of Jack's sheep while he was gone, and if she saw the mother wolf she had to give her some of the meat from his fridge. Pitch had complained about that…

All of Jack's stuff was packed into a bag that he'd wear over his shoulders. The only thing he needed to do now was change into actual clothes and not pajamas.

He fell over twice while he changed, but once he was done Pitch scooped him up into his arms, putting Jack's bag over his shoulders, and he floated him down the stairs and out of the house. He flew up above the city, making sure they weren't seen. Jack whined that it was cold, so Pitch held him a little tighter.

They had agreed on going a few cities or so south, where it was warmer and Jack could call it a vacation. They landed in a small, rural little place, and Pitch set Jack down to walk. They went to a hotel and checked out a room to share. The woman at the desk just giggled at how sleepy Jack looked; rubbing his eyes and yawning when he showed her his identification.

The two walked up and Jack went for the elevator, but Pitch asked if they could take the stairs. "But I thought witches were the ones who couldn't step on hollow ground," Jack grumbled.

Pitch smiled and walked Jack to the stair door. "They are," he said, pulling him up into his arms again and carrying him up the stairs, "But it's not a pleasant experience for me, either…"

Jack grumbled unhappily, but didn't say anything- Pitch was carrying him, he appreciated that. When they finally reached the fifth floor Pitch set Jack back down and they walked to their room. "First thing I'm gonna do on this vacation is sleep," Jack mumbled. Pitch laughed at him.

They pushed the door open and Pitch quickly floated to the windows, shutting the curtains tight. Jack trudged inside and collapsed onto the bed. He sighed happily, mumbling, "Comfy…" Before he fell asleep.

At first Pitch thought Jack was just being lazy, but when he went over to him and found him snoring, he smiled at seeing that he actually was asleep. "That didn't take long," he said, lifting Jack up and pulling the blankets around. He set Jack in the bed and covered him back up before floating into their bathroom for a quick look around.

He frowned at the mirror that covered basically an entire wall. He couldn't see himself. He hated mirrors… But, the tub was mammoth, and it had a shower, so overall the room was good. It also came with about fifty free towels, which Pitch proceeded to wave around in front of the mirror. He scowled at the way they looked to be floating.

Going back out, Pitch looked at the TV in the room. Jack didn't have one at his house. Why not? Well, whatever… He read through channel lists, chuckling at finding a few inappropriate ones listed. He could definitely get Jack with that in the morning. He was sure he wouldn't appreciate the prank, and that was why he loved it so much.

Eventually, though, Pitch had nothing else to do. He sat down on the bed and watched Jack sleep for a little while. He looked so peaceful, but it was still obvious he was alive… He knew he looked dead when he slept- Jack had made a point of telling him so.

Lowering himself down, Pitch smiled at the feeling of Jack's breath in his face. It was warm. He blew back in Jack's face, and he smiled at the way he wrinkled his nose a little in his sleep. Apparently his breath really did stink.

Ruffling the white locks, Pitch laid down and watched the smoke detector blink for hours on end before deciding that a little bit of shut eye couldn't hurt. He fell asleep next to Jack.

He woke up when Jack did- he wasn't exactly the quietest person… Jack sat up, stretching out his limbs, and yawned openly. Pitch sat up next to him, smiling when Jack smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning," Jack mumbled, getting up. Pitch said the same. Jack got himself a glass of water and looked around his head. "Oh yeah," he said, laughing a little, "Forgot we were in a hotel…"

Pitch smiled. Jack was tired. The mortal sat back down on the bed, sipping his water, when he noticed the TV channel list. He picked it up and began scanning it.

Floating over, Pitch said, "Oh, pick that one, I've seen some of the shows."

"M'okay," Jack said, turning on the TV and typing in the number. As soon as the screen changed Jack's eyes went wide and he dropped his water.

"Auh! Augh, sick!" he shouted, changing the channel as fast as he could, "Ah, gross, Pitch! Why would you watch that?!" Pitch was too busy roaring with laughter to answer him.

Jack looked to Pitch, threw a pillow at him, and then promptly shrieked when he dove and tackled him to the floor. He was sure their neighboring guests loved all the yelling… Pitch tickled him until Jack was crying he was laughing so hard- yup, guests definitely loved that…

Pushing him off, Jack grumbled angrily about being tricked and then attacked. "You love it, though," Pitch teased, pinching Jack's cheeks.

"I do not, and you know it," he snapped, swatting his hands away. "I'm hungry, let's go get the free breakfast they have here," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

The undead teen put on an angry, indignant look, floating up into the air and saying, "And do what? I'm just gonna suddenly start eating actual food now, is that it?"

Jack blinked. "Oh yeah," he mumbled, pushing himself to stand, "Forgot about that…"

Pitch's face deadpanned. "You forgot…" he repeated, "Are you kidding me…?"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," Jack said, waving his hand, "Look, when we finish I gotta come up and change, so you can just feed off me then…" Pitch's eyes lit up when he said that.

"So I'm un-grounded?" he asked, fangs glinting.

"I guess so," Jack said, taking a hooded sweater and handing it to Pitch, as well as some gloves. He then gave him a scarf, in case there were big windows he needed to be safe from. Pitch looked like a homeless person by the time he was done, and it was actually kind of adorable- mostly because Jack could still see his pointy little ears in the hood.

Heading to the door, Jack stopped. "Aw, do we have to take the stairs again?" he whined, looking to Pitch. The vampire shrugged and set his feet down beside him. Jack groaned loudly, but walked down the stairs with him anyway.

"It's easier to walk down than up, right?" Pitch asked, using his fingers to keep the scarf lifted over his mouth. There weren't windows in the stairwell, but there was no telling how much light would be let in at the bottom.

"Yeah, it is," Jack said, continuing to clop down the stairs.

Once they reached the door at the bottom of the stairs, Jack peeked out first and smiled when he couldn't see a single window. All man-made light. He let Pitch walk out and the two walked to the little eating area for Jack's free breakfast.

Pitch chuckled at that. "My breakfast is always free," he said, "I never have to pay." Jack stuck his tongue out at him and went to get some food.

"Just find a table and sit there, okay?" he grumbled, taking some fruit. Pitch shrugged and walked to a table. There were some cute little kids running around, and each time they got near him, Pitch shied away and tried to scoot into his own body. When Jack got back he was practically in a fetal position on the chair.

Jack laughed at him and began to eat. "Be sure you drink enough," Pitch said, "It'll make it easier for me to eat later…" Jack only nodded and gulped down his water, and the orange juice he had grabbed. Doubling the hydration. He knew that in order to keep his veins open wide, he had to be hydrated, otherwise Pitch would really hurt him when he bit him.

When he finished, they went back to the stairs, and Jack complained again. Pitch held his arms out and offered to carry him. Jack happily accepted.

"Lazy," Pitch said, walking up the stairs.

"Pale face," Jack snapped back.

Grinning, Pitch said, "Walking buffet table."

"Fatty," Jack hissed.

The back and forth name calling was fun. Pitch laughed each time Jack just called him stupid- that told him he was winning the argument. When they finally got back to the room Jack had resorted to 'stupidface'. Yep, Pitch definitely won.

Jack opened the door and Pitch hopped right inside, floating over to the bed with a grin. Jack sighed, closed the door, and walked over, removing his shirt completely as he did.

Sitting down on his bed beside Pitch, Jack grumbled, "When we get back home, you're re-grounded from human blood…"

Pitch licked his lips. "Fine by me," he said, leaning forward and sinking his fangs into Jack's neck. Jack gasped and whimpered once again at the moment he was bit. Sitting there frowning, Jack felt like he was still back at home. He hoped this little vacation got better…


	15. Chapter 15

**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter 15.**

Once Pitch's little feast had finished, Jack got up and went to go shower. He noticed the mirror before he tripped over a towel on the floor. Frowning, Jack asked, "I feed you and you try to kill me? This is the thanks I get?"

Pitch floated into the bathroom and grinned sheepishly. "Oops, forgot about those…" Jack scowled at him and tore all his clothes off, turned on the shower, and hopped in. Pitch stood in there, frowning in the mirror in spite of the fact that he couldn't see himself, for a few minutes before he asked, "What's the shower feel like?"

"Like hot water," Jack replied.

"That's helpful," Pitch grumbled floating out of the room and going to sit on the bed. He flipped through a few channels before groaning and doing nothing at all. He just listened to the drone of the shower and stared at the ceiling. Eventually it stopped, and he heard the screech of metal.

"Done in there?" he asked, picking his claws absently. Jack said he was and he stepped outside, holding a towel to his body. Pitch laughed a little at the way he shivered. "Cold?" he asked, smirking.

Jack plopped down on the bed after grabbing clothes and said, "No, I'm just shivering because I like doing it…" Pitch laughed and poked Jack's neck.

"Mind if I have one last nibble?" he asked, looking at Jack pleadingly. Jack groaned, rolling his eyes, but adjusted his position so that Pitch could feed. The vampire grinned and hopped over him, quickly sinking his fangs back into his neck.

"You're horrible," Jack grumbled, "You're so fat, you fatty… You're hungry all the time…" Pitch smiled against his neck, chuckling warmly, and continued drinking. "Next time you ask I'm gonna make you eat vegetables before you can eat…"

Pitch shrugged and kept drinking. Once he finally finished his meal the undead teen proceeded to poke at the bite wounds until Jack swatted his hands away. "Why are you so annoying!?" Jack grumbled, getting up to change. Jack's pants stuck to his wet legs, and his shirt felt like it stuck to him. Pitch decided to make it worse for him and pulled his pants back down. Jack hit him for it, but Pitch only laughed and did it again.

"I hate you so much," Jack grumbled, yanking his pants back up.

Grinning at the mortal, Pitch floated up over him and poked his nose, asking, "If you hate me so much then why did you kiss me?"

"Because you were too scared to do it."

"I wasn't scared!" Pitch quickly whined.

Jack laughed openly. "You were totally scared." Pitch and he argued this for quite a while before Jack threw the scarf at him again. "Get ready, we're gonna go out and do something," he ordered.

"But I'll burn up!" Pitch whimpered.

"Not if you're covered, now come on, I wanna go out and enjoy my vacation!" Jack said, tossing the vampire a pair of sunglasses.

Even though he whined, Pitch put the clothing on; covering as much skin as he possibly could, and walked out with Jack. They went down the stairs, even though Jack said he'd rather take the elevator, and went toward the front door. Jack went out first and smiled at the cloudy skies.

"It's okay, the sun's blocked out," he said, smiling at the vampire. Pitch peeked over his sunglasses, but kept everything on, just to be safe, and said he didn't want to risk it. Jack shrugged and walked out toward the little town.

Walking around, the two found all sorts of little shops and vendors. Jack pointed out a man who was selling candy coated bugs and Pitch said it sounded good if they were alive. "I highly doubt he'd sell live bugs," Jack said.

"You never know," Pitch grumbled, looking down at the chocolate coated beetles. The two walked on past the vendors and Jack found a building labeled 'portraits'. He asked Pitch if he wanted to do that.

"I won't show up in photos," Pitch said, folding his arms over his chest.

Jack pouted and looked at their list of portrait options. There were costumed photos, film stills, photo-shopped pictures, standee face inputs, caricatures- hey! Jumping up, Jack said, "We could get caricatures done!" he pointed to it, "It's a drawing, so you wouldn't need a photo!"

Pitch frowned. "I don't know…" Jack gave him puppy dog eyes and begged over and over again. Eventually Pitch said fine and they headed inside the building.

It was relatively dark inside, most of the windows were toward the front, which Pitch was thankful for, as there were stools and drawing easels in the back. He assumed the drawing would take place there. And one Jack paid; he was proven right- the man with the funny mustache led them to the back.

Tugging off the outer clothes, letting the hood fall back, Pitch sat next to Jack and stared ahead blankly. "Try not to look dead, Pitch," Jack said, pushing his arm. Pitch frowned at him and looked at the artist.

They sat there for a while, waiting for the man to finish. "Do you want it in color?" he asked. Jack immediately said yes. Pitch didn't even get to voice his opinion.

When the man finished, he handed the drawing to Jack, thanking them for their business, and walking to the desk up front. Jack guffawed loudly when he saw the picture.

Their faces were drawn perfectly to a tee, Pitch looked grumpy as ever, and Jack was smiling. Pitch's caricature was drawn wearing a black robe with a big spiked collar and there were two little bite marks on his neck. He was a vampire in the picture! And Jack was dressed in a blue wizard's outfit and he was throwing sparkles at the angry vampire Pitch.

"Oh my God, he got you absolutely perfect!" Jack snickered, pointing to vampire Pitch, "Grumpy undead zombie! It's you!"

Pitch scowled at the picture and grabbed his clothes. "Waste of money," he grumbled.

"I'm totally hanging this up when we go home," Jack said, tucking the picture into his pocket, "It's just too perfect not to…"

Glaring at him, Pitch said, "I'll feed it to your sheep before you get the chance."


	16. Chapter 16

**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter Sixteen**

Going around town for a while afterwards, Jack just kept bringing the caricature back up. Pitch told him to let it go. "Just because he drew me as what I am…" he grumbled.

"It's like he knew," Jack whispered ominously, wiggling his fingers in Pitch's face.

Pitch shoved his hands away. "He certainly knew you were annoying…"

"I'm annoying?" Jack said, looking offended, "Who was the one who wouldn't stop coming to my house even after I had placed garlic out to keep you away?" Pitch didn't answer. "Who was the one who was constantly stealing my food and turning it into, basically, rubber?" Again, Pitch just scowled in silence. "And who was the one who kept on scaring my sheep until I agreed to feed him?"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point," Pitch grumbled. "Can we go?" he asked before yawning, "I'm exhausted…"

"No," Jack said, "This is my vacation, and I'm going to enjoy it." He then dragged Pitch around with him while he bought useless knick-knacks and made him do stupid things like see local films and sit with him as he ate lunch.

Pitch's stomach growled as he watched Jack eat. Jack smirked when he heard it, and Pitch told him to shut up.

"I didn't say anything," Jack said, grinning and eating slower on purpose. Pitch told him he was biting harder when he got to eat later. Jack shrugged. "Worth it."

After they had lunch the two walked around some more. Jack was excited when he saw a dance club that included karaoke. Pitch wasn't sure what the term meant, but when Jack dragged him up onto a stage and began finding a song for them to sing, he quickly decided he wanted no part of it.

"Aw come on!" Jack whined trying to keep him up on stage with him. Pitch said no and proceeded to brood in the corner. Pouting once, Jack began singing his song- he chose one titled "Life Is A Highway" that Pitch was sure he had heard somewhere before, but couldn't figure out where he had.

Jack bounced around up on the stage, people in the crowd clapping and singing along with him. At one point a girl climbed up with him and the two sang together. Pitch found the whole thing to be rather stupid.

When Jack finished singing, he walked back over to Pitch with a smile. "That was fun!" he said. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" Pitch asked, "I'm starving…!"

Jack smiled and said fine. They walked back, Pitch was just happy to be able to get not only a meal, but a nap.

The mortal teen sat on the bed and allowed Pitch to swallow down his life force without complaint. He was still tired from all his fun at that club.

"Next time you should sing with me," he said.

Pitch rolled his eyes and kept drinking. "I'm sure people would've liked to hear you sing… You're probably better at it than I am. I gave up on choir when I was six. Pitch only swallowed again.

When he had his full, Pitch pulled back. "Who said there would be a next time? Aren't we heading back home tomorrow?" he asked, frowning a little.

Jack smiled. "I wanna get one more caricature done," he said, "Just one more." Pitch groaned and went into the bathroom. He turned on the tub.

The mortal teen followed him and asked, "Whatcha doin? I thought vampires didn't have to bathe…"

"They don't," Pitch said, "I just wanted to relax a bit…" Jack shrugged and said he was gonna take a nap. Pitch slid into the water, sighing happily at the warming sensation.

He stayed in there for hours. At one point Jack came in because he needed to pee. Pitch didn't protest, in fact he was half asleep when Jack came in. Jack looked at him after he washed his hands and said, "You stay in there too long and you're gonna get all pruny…"

"Do I look like I care?" Pitch asked in response.

"You look dead," Jack replied, heading back to the bathroom door, "I'm gonna go buy a snack and then I'll be back…" Pitch nodded and allowed himself to lull to sleep in the tub.

He woke up when he heard Jack snoring. Smiling, Pitch got up out of the bed and decided he may as well try and sleep during the night, especially if Jack was making him go about in the daylight again tomorrow.

Once he was re-dressed, Pitch hopped onto the bed, jostling the snoozing teen, and snuggled down into the pillows. Jack called him a jerk for waking him. "You could've floated down and I would never have noticed…"

"What would be the fun in that?" he asked, grinning. Jack stuck his tongue out at him and turned back over to sleep. Pitch sighed and joined him in slumber.

The next morning Pitch got to feed before Jack got to eat. He was happy for it- no more being hungry while Jack ate. They checked out after that, Jack carrying his bag on his back, and they went back to the portrait studio.

"Back again?" the man asked, smiling at them. Jack said yes and gave him money to do another portrait of them.

Pitch smiled a little when Jack nearly tripped climbing onto his stool. "You're a klutz," he said. Jack told him to be quiet and smile.

When the man finished their second picture, Jack was happy to find that the man had turned them both into turtles. It was adorable. Why turtles, he didn't know, but they were cute. Pitch said it looked weird to see his head on a turtle's body. Jack said it suited him. He was punched for that.

Jack bought some of the candied bugs that day, too. He offered Pitch some, and he actually did try them, but he said they were dried and gross. Jack shrugged and munched on mealworms. He pointed to the club at one point, but Pitch said no.

"Aw, why not…?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Because it's dumb."

"Please?" Jack whimpered, giving him puppy dog eyes. Pitch said no again and again, each time Jack asked.

"Well can I sing and you watch?' Jack asked. Pitch said okay to that one.

Jack searched through songs, eventually settling on one Pitch had never heard of before, and Jack was pretty sure he had never heard of either. The vampire watched him sing for a while longer, smiling when Jack nearly fell during an intense moment of song.

When he finally finished, Jack pleaded with Pitch to come up. "No," he snapped. Suddenly, though, the whole audience was chanting his name, telling him to go up and sing with him. Pitch scowled darkly at all of them.

He did not budge, however, and so, Jack found a song that had a few choice words. They were these, "Hellooo, is it me you're lookin foor…?" Pitch scowled venomously at him.

"It doesn't matter what you sing, I'm not doing it," he spat. The audience continued trying to get him to go up and sing.

Jack was getting mad too. He chose another humiliating song, beckoning Pitch up with him, but Pitch refused. Finally Jack jumped down, wrapped an arm around Pitch's shoulders, and sang loudly next to him. This was only making Pitch more adamant about not singing, though.

An audience member picked a romantic duet for them next. And it was at that when Pitch decided to get up and leave. Jack quickly followed after him, dropping the microphone.

Pitch stood outside in the darkness of the falling night. Jack smiled softly at him. "Hey," he said, "I'm sorry…"

"Can we just go home?" Pitch asked.

"Sure," Jack said, letting the vampire pick him up and fly off with him.

Flying with Pitch after a while, Jack smiled. "Hey," he said, making Pitch look at him, "You called my house 'home."

Pitch blushed lightly and looked back ahead. Jack grinned.

"If you want, you can stay…" he said, "It could be your home… If you want… You could eat all the raw meat in my freezer, we could raise sheep together, you could keep the wolves away… I could let you feed off me, and you could be there when I have my grandchildren and stay with my family for eternity… You'd be like the family treasure…"

Pitch smiled a little. "I'd like that…"

_**Woops, that's a finale…!**_

_**Yup. I've resolved all conflicts in this story, and I was planning on ending it sometime soon anyhow. Honestly, I'm surprised by how long this one lasted!**_


	17. IT HAS BEEN DECIDED

**DUE TO THE OVERWHELMING (And kind of shocking) AMOUNT OF SUPPORT. I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY.**

**:D WE'LL BE HAVING MORE VAMPIRE FUN!**


	18. Chapter 18-- Continuation

**In case you didn't hear in the last update- I AM continuing this story. I was actually pretty surprised by how many people wanted more. But that's cool. I'm glad to hear that so many people liked this.**

**An Annoying Little Vampire – Continuation**

Jack stretched his limbs in bed. Home again- he was incredibly happy to be able to lie around and not have to hide the fact that his roommate was a vampire.

He felt poking to his side. Frowning, Jack swatted at Pitch. "Cut it out…" he grumbled, "I just woke up…"

"I'm hungry," Pitch whimpered, continuing to poke at Jack's stomach with his claws.

"You're still grounded," Jack grumbled, rolling over onto his side.

Pitch continued poking him. "We've been back home for almost a month… I thought I was only grounded for a week," he whined.

Again Jack groaned. "You're annoying," he said, "Quit poking me; I'm trying to nap…"

"But you said you just got up," Pitch retorted, floating to the other side of the bed to stare into Jack's face, "Please? You haven't let me feed off you in two and a half weeks…"

Jack tried to roll over again, but Pitch just followed after him. He was persistent in his hunger. He actually began licking at his neck. A long time ago this would have absolutely terrified him. But now, all it did was bug him. Swatting at him didn't make him stop, so eventually Jack had to give in.

"Fine, just quit pestering me…" he grumbled. Pitch smiled against his flesh and Jack felt his fangs slide against his skin while he opened his mouth. The piercing of his neck still bothered him. It always hurt, even if less and less each time.

Groaning softly with the draining feeling, Jack pushed his hand into Pitch's chest, telling him he was going too far. Pitch retracted his fangs and moved away. He smiled softly at Jack and brushed his bangs out of his face. Jack pouted at him.

"I should've left you grounded," he mumbled, pushing himself to sit. Pitch shrugged and floated up into the air.

"Well, once you've finally decided to get out of bed, let me know, so I can sleep there," he said, picking his nails with keen disinterest.

Rolling his eyes, Jack pushed himself to his feet and went to his wardrobe. He heard the distinct thump of Pitch plopping onto his bed behind him. Sighing irritably, Jack dressed himself and went to fix up his reflection in the mirror. He wanted to be sure the bite wasn't too terribly bad.

He frowned at the fact that it was still bleeding. "You didn't seal it?" he asked, angry that Pitch was being negligent.

"You want me to?" Pitch replied, looking at him from the bed. He looked sleepy, but willing to get another morsel of a free meal. Jack simply gave him an annoyed look and the undead teen floated over to lick at the wounds on his neck. He sighed softly as he did, but Jack anticipated his next question.

Before Pitch got the chance to ask, Jack said, "No, you can't feed again. If you get hungry, there's plenty of raw meat in the fridge you can drink off of… I need to be able to focus on my sheep today."

Pitch whined loudly and stomped back to the bed- physically stomped. He could have floated, but stomping was more effective.

"Don't be so dramatic," Jack said, "I left you food in the freaking fridge for Pete's sake. _And_ I let you feed off me. I did more than my part."

Pitch simply huffed angrily and faced away from him on the bed. Smiling, shaking his head, Jack opened his bedroom door to head down to his sheep. He said softly, "I'll see ya later."


	19. Chapter 19

**An Annoying Little Vampire – Chapter… Uhm…. Whatever.**

The sun was really bright that day. It hurt Jack's eyes it was so bright. And there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to make it stop. He grumbled angrily about that, enjoying the time he got to spend with his babies. The herd was definitely happy to see him again. Apparently they weren't too well behaved while he was on vacation. And even though he had been home a while, they still loved to see him.

Rubbing the top of his oldest ram's head, Jack went to take a look at how all his little ones were doing. His baby lambs had grown pretty big. He couldn't even call them lambs anymore. It was kind of funny to him to see how affectionate the black and white one had grown. They'd probably become mates. Which he found kind of cool. "Maybe I'll get a grey one," he said, re-adjusting the straw in one of the stalls.

At one point Jack was sure he felt the bite on his neck burning, but as he ignored it, he quickly realized that it only itched. LIKE CRAZY. Groaning, he tried to scratch the area around it, so as not to reopen the wound. It helped a little bit…

Looking at his feet after a while, Jack wondered why he was. Getting back out, he went to his kitchen, grabbed some apples, and returned to his sheep. He gave them their special treat, which they all started fighting over, and sat himself down on the fence.

Jack rubbed his wrist and thought for a long while, allowing curious sheep to come and nibble at his shoes. Was Pitch the only vampire out there? If not, where were the others? Did they not like him because he was a teenager? Did Pitch kill the rest of them off?

Looking back at his house, he determined that he would ask later. He went back, hopping off the fence, to his sheep to brush through the black one's fur. She nipped at him playfully, so he pretended to nip back. The whole ordeal ended with Jack lying on the ground while she licked his ears.

Laughing lightly, Jack was almost surprised when she scurried away with a frightened bleat. They still weren't used to Pitch, were they?

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Jack gave Pitch a small smile. "Get enough beauty sleep?"

Pitch frowned at that and slowly floated over to him. Once he was close enough, Jack asked, "Hey, are you the only vampire left, or are there others?"

Blinking in surprise, Pitch whispered, "I thought you asked me that already…"

Jack furrowed his brow. "Well, if you did, I don't remember…" he muttered.

Pitch grinned at that and poked at his head. "Such a big head, but there's just so much empty inside…" Jack swatted at his claws. "No, I'm not the last one. Personally, I wish I were."

"Why?"

Pitch chuckled at the puppy eyes Jack was trying. Shaking his head, he said, "Of the ones I've met, most aren't as… merciful as I am." Jack scoffed at that, but Pitch chose to ignore it, "They don't hesitate when they find a meal. And they don't care if it's human or not. I've been attacked many times by the same one- he keeps thinking I'm just another human…" Looking at Jack, he whispered, reaching out his long nails to gently poke Jack's cheeks, "If they took one look at you… they'd run at you… swoop down… annnnnnd… GOBBLE YOU UP!" He grabbed Jack's face and pretended to eat it. Jack shrieked and immediately began laughing.

"Oh, you jerk!" he shouted, still laughing, "That was NOT funny!"

"Was to me…" He got hit for that. Pitch smiled at Jack and ruffled his hair, which looked about the same as it did when Jack first woke up. "I'm just glad none of them have found you yet… Or if they have, they've been avoiding you because of who your friends are…"

Jack grinned at that part. "What if they showed up one day? Would you protect me?" he asked, snickering.

Pitch glanced at him, floated so he was facing away, and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe," he mumbled, "Depends on if you've fed me or not…" Jack smacked him for that one and both teens laughed together.

"You are probably the best stupid-head I've ever met," Jack said, wrapping an arm around Pitch's shoulders, dragging him down so that he was not only standing, but crouching. He squeezed him roughly, on purpose, and Pitch hissed angrily.

"Does that mean you'll feed me?" Pitch asked, glaring at him. Jack laughed and tugged his shirt to the side, giving Pitch an open angle. He dove at his meal.

"Just because you're the best, doesn't mean you're not still a stupid-head," he said, making sure to give Pitch's back a good whack while he drank. He heard him choke a little and laughed some more.

Pitch bit down a little more forcefully, making Jack yelp. "Ouch! Hey- do you want me to feed you or not?!"

Sliding his fangs out for a brief moment to speak, Pitch whispered, "I'm sorry… Please let me feed…" Smirking, Jack motioned back to his now bleeding shoulder. Pitch drank from him with a smile plastered on his face.

**My apologies that it's so filler-y. I've gotta get back into the groove with this story. Jack and Pitch have been away too long… Stuff will happen soon, I promise.**


	20. Chapter 20

**An Annoying Little Vampire – More of the chapter numbers that I forget..**

Sandy was at the house again. He kept saying that he just wanted to check up on him, but Jack was pretty sure he just wanted to be sure he hadn't been turned into a vampire yet. They were in his kitchen, Pitch was enjoying himself some raw beef, Jack had cooked some pasta for himself, and Sandy was munching on an orange. Pitch scowled at the sunny fellow when he looked at him.

"You staring at me or are you just hungry?" he asked, frowning. Jack gave him a stern look and Pitch rolled his eyes, returning to slurping up the lukewarm blood. "So much better when it's fresh…"

"Pitch, stop antagonizing Sandy," he scolded, much like a mother.

The undead teen scowled at the table, muttering, "He started it…"

Sandy was floating by the window overlooking the herd. He smiled as he watched a mother nudging her baby to bed. "They're cuter every time I show up," he said, "You really take good care of 'em." Jack thanked him for that. "But you need to sheer a few, that one there specifically is lookin wooly."

"Sheep are supposed to look wooly," Pitch grumbled from the table beside Jack. Jack hit his arm for that.

"The men from the village are comin' up tomorrow," Jack replied, "They'll get better after that." The rest of the time Sandy was there was relatively quiet. Of course, except for Pitch being a butt-head.

He sat beside Jack on the couch and each time Sandy looked over at him he would move closer to Jack and lick him. He'd taunt the worried spirit by sliding his tongue over the visible bite marks on Jack's neck. Jack would push him away and tell him to stop being a jerk, but Pitch would just move back closer and go back to messing with Sandy.

"Sand, don't let him fool you," Jack said, finally giving up on fighting with Pitch, "He knows if he tries to hurt me you guys will just kill him." Pitch frowned against Jack's shoulder and shifted his weight to just rest against his side.

After a long while Jack asked something that had been bugging him. "Sand, how come you guys found me in the first place? Why did you guys become my friend?"

Ignoring the snicker of 'grammar' from Pitch, Sandy floated over and said, "Well… it sort of revolved around your parents…" He sat down on the other side of Jack. "It started with your mom…" Pitch licked Jack's bite again, but Jack ignored him. "She was the first one to see us. Actually, she first saw Bunny… And, well… He kind of fell in love with her." Pitch laughed hysterically at that, falling off the couch and rolling on the floor. Jack just stared in shock.

"He… What…?" he wasn't sure he heard that correctly.

Laughing, Sandy said, "I know, hard to believe. But it is true. She was a pretty twelve year old girl. Bunny liked her. And… so we all came and we met her… Bunny wanted to marry her. Didn't exactly work out, she had a crush on somebody in town. Your dad. And, well… Kinda made Bunny sad…" Jack furrowed his brow as he listened, Pitch was still on the floor, still laughing, but they ignored him. "'Course, he wanted her to be happy, so he helped make a few moments for them a little more romantic. Had some flowers pop up, maybe a few butterflies… He wanted her to have a happy life. Once they got married he kinda stayed away for a long time. But then… He got some news… Too big to ignore…"

The smile on Sandy's face now was confusing. Frowning, Jack asked, "What?"

"You," Sandy replied, poking his forehead, "He heard about his beau giving birth to a little baby boy named Jack." Jack's cheeks were red, Pitch was laughing and poking his back teasingly, and Sandy was still smiling. "We all came and metcha, and even though Bun wasn't happy to have lost, you were too cute to be mad at." Pitch teased Jack about being cute.

Then Sandy's smile faded. "After a few years it seemed pretty obvious some negative energy was following you guys. We helped your family stay safe, but we didn't figure you'd need us twenty four seven… You were about, mm, seven I think.. A rogue," he glanced at Pitch, who had fallen silent, "Vampire was following you. Didn't know it at the time, but he drew other negatives… Nick managed to kill the rogue before he got to you guys, but we didn't find out you had an ice spirit interested in you. He gave both your parents pneumonia and nearly gave you some serious hypothermia. Remember how sick you were?"

Jack smiled at that. He remembered. Nick had come and given him cookies for a few weeks to make him feel better. His parents ended up dying from their illness, but he got lucky- all he got was a permanent ice made burn mark on his leg. Tiny, hardly noticeable now. It wasn't even abnormal. It was just there… He was used to it. Not unlike the little scar on his ankle from that tumble with Pitch where his fireplace metal poker cut him. It was just normal now.

"So you guys have been lookin out for me? Making sure nothin' bad comes my way?" he asked, smiling.

Sandy gave Pitch a look as he said, "We tried… But some pests were harder to get rid of…" Jack laughed at Pitch, but Sandy's unhappy frown turned on Jack quickly. "And then when we _did_ get rid of the pest… You brought him back." Jack looked down as Pitch snickered in his ear.

"We've been watchin' out for ya, Jack. We all love you like family," Sandy said, smiling, "That's why I wish you'd get rid of this houseguest." Pitch scowled at him.

Smiling, Jack said, "Well… Actually… Pitch isn't too bad. Actually, he's sort of protection himself. He scares away wolves and other animals that could attack me. And I think him being here keeps away other vampires," he smiled warmly at the grey teen, "I think his stink keeps it all away."


	21. Chapter 21

**More of An Annoying Little Vampire—I've given up on chapter numbers… We're just wingin' it!**

It was morning now, and Jack had just gotten out of bed. He went to the mirror; his hair felt like it was sticking to his nose, and frowned unhappily. He had three sets of bite marks.

Turning his head to his houseguest, he said, "Pitch, you said you'd bite the same spot each time."

Pitch blinked his eyes at him and shrugged. "Sorry," he muttered, "I got distracted…"

Jack threw his shirt at him. "You are _not_ sorry. If you were you'd be trying to convince me to let you feed! How am I supposed to cover these up?" he asked, going to the bed and kicking the side. Pitch hissed at him for doing it, but Jack wasn't afraid of his threats in the slightest. Right now Pitch was just cranky because it was his bed time.

"Wear a turtleneck or sumthin…" the vampire grumbled in response, flipping over so that he was facing away from Jack, "It's not my job to hide them…" Jack hit him for that.

He ended up wearing one, just because there was no other way to hide the three distinct puncture wounds, and went out to his herd. He waited with them, sharing a couple apples, for the men from town to come and help sheer a few. It took them a while, but they brought him a pair of sheers as well, and the trimming got done a lot faster. One of the sheep that needed the trim was his black sheep- she wasn't too happy to get her locks cut off. Her prancing around and rolling in the grass afterwards was pretty funny. Her mate came to her afterwards and nuzzled up against her.

Jack helped carry the bundles of wool back into town, just like last time. He made a stop by the store to get some more food for Pitch, as well. Not surprisingly, the owner asked him why he had been buying so much meat lately. He explained that his friend Pitch, the one who came in with him all that time ago, was a heavy eater with a fast metabolism. He hoped he had made it convincing.

By the time he got back to the house it was dark. As he got up the last bit of the hill he spied his undead friend waiting for him on the front porch. He smiled at him and held up the bag he had. The teen stood for a brief second and then the next thing Jack knew a pair of grey arms were wrapped around his chest.

"You bought me something?" Pitch whispered, sounding like an excited child.

Jack smiled and handed him the bag. "I hope you like it," he said. The vampire floated as he ripped open the packaging. He grinned at the blood sausages inside. "And it's something solid that you could actually eat if you wanted to."

Pitch had devoured half by the time they got back to the house. Jack called him a pig for it.

Sitting on the fence, Jack watched as Pitch finished off the last of the treats Jack bought for him. "I'm surprised you don't get sick from eating so fast," he said, watching the vampire lick his lips.

Pitch frowned at him and watched as most of the herd resigned to their huts for the night. The eldest ram still didn't like Pitch, though, and kept watch. Jack had given up trying to convince him that Pitch wasn't bad- nothing he did worked.

Jack felt his friend's cold hands touching his shoulders. "If you're already hungry, you're a fatty," he stated plainly. Pitch chuckled and rested his chin on the top of Jack's head.

"I was going to thank you," he said, "I know I can get on your nerves. And those sausages were delicious…" Jack smirked, though Pitch didn't see, and asked if he was just happy he gave him food. "Maayybee…" was the response he got.

Laughing, Jack swatted Pitch's hands away. "You're such a stinkbrain!" he said. Pitch grinned at the terrible name calling and quickly pushed Jack to the ground for a tickle death match. Jack lost. **Badly**.

Neither teenager noticed they were being watched. It might not have worried Jack at all to see his friend Bunny watching them, but he might have been had he seen the way he himself worried.

**Yes. That was supposed to be suspenseful.**


	22. Chapter 22

**An Annoying Little Vampire—More of the Continuation. Lalalalalalala…**

Jack and Pitch were both sitting on the front porch now, or were heading to do that anyway. As the two moved to go sit, both heard the nose behind them of Bunny's hopping feet.

Turning, Jack smiled, "Heya Bun!" he called to him, "Whassup?"

Bunny hopped over, ignoring the unhappy look from Pitch, and asked, "Jack- the entire area around your house _reeks_ of vampire. How often has Pitch spent the night?"

"Uh ever-"

"I've already had to chase off two separate Lycan! The stink is drawing other dark sprits! Pretty soon you're gonna have you door broken down by a death spirit!" he shouted unhappily.

Blinking, Jack looked at Pitch. "He's spent every night here… That's probably why it smells…" Pitch pouted at how he smiled saying that last bit.

"I'm worried he's going to attract other vampires," Bunny said, "Nastier ones. Ones that might actually be a _challenge_ to kill." Pitch scowled at him now. If Jack didn't do something fast there was going to be a fight.

Moving a little closer to Bunny, upsetting Pitch further, Jack said, "Look, Bunny-"

"No," he spat, "You can't let him stay every single night. He's going to attract worse things than some brainless Lycan. He has to go."

Jack swallowed. He didn't want Pitch to leave. He liked his company. Frowning, he asked, "But… Couldn't he stay? I mean… He may attract stuff, but he keeps away other bad things… Like wolves. And if he leaves and another vampire _does_ show up while he's gone, what will protect me?"

"Whadid ya do with the cross Sandy gave ya? And the garlic?" Bunny asked accusingly, "You have ways to stay safe, you just don't wanna use 'em!"

Jack swallowed again. "Jack, you can't keep him here all the time. There's a reason we all could tell he was here before this. Your house is heavier, and the scent of vampire is pungent." Bunny looked to Pitch now. "You know as well as I do that you don't stay in one place often because things follow you. What made you think it'd be okay this time?"

Not looking at him, Pitch replied, "This is different than those other times… Before I was alone…"

"And now you have Jack wit you! A human! One of my closest friends! Not to mention all the others!" Bunny shouted, "This makes it worse!"

Scowling, Pitch asked, "Well then if you're so afraid, place an enchantment on the house. Or stay here yourself and keep protecting him."

Scowling, Bunny said, "I've already placed an enchantment on the house. You know I can't stay here. I have a job to do." Pitch rolled his eyes. Jack was feeling like a third wheel in this argument. They both obviously hated each other, and here he was… Just kind there…

"I'm not leaving Jack alone and unprotected," Pitch hissed, "It may surprise you, but I actually **do **_**care**_ about him." Bunny's ears had flattened on his head e was glaring so hard. "While you all say you want to protect him, you're the reasons **I** ended up finding him in the first place! You leave deeper marks than I do! Most dark spirits try to avoid the places they feel you, but there are a few who would venture closer out of curiosity. You're lucky I didn't come to Jack with malicious intent!"

"Technically you did," Jack muttered to himself.

Pitch continued, unaware Jack made a comment, "If you had just left him alone, I wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't have to deal with this crap right now!" Bunny looked ready to throttle him. Jack was honestly very scared he would.

"At least with me here twenty-four-seven he has a fighting chance," Pitch hissed.

Shaking his head furiously, Bunny spat, "Fine! You wanna stay here and get him killed, go ahead! I'll be checking up every time I can, and I'll tell the others to do the same! When Jack gets attacked on your watch, be prepared- because I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!"

And then… He left.

Jack stood there awkwardly fiddling is feet around. He blew out a long, tense exhale. "Weelllll…"

Pitch took hold of his wrist and pulled him inside the house. He was muttering angrily to himself as he dragged Jack to the couch. Shoving him down to sit, Pitch plopped right down on top of him.

"If he wants me to keep an eye on you, fine," he hissed, "I'll keep an eye on you."

"And a leg or two," Jack groaned, trying to push his weight off, "Get off me, you fatty!" He kicked him onto the floor. Pitch sat right back up and frowned at hi. Jack was just grinning at his unhappy face.

"Lighten up, sour-puss!" he said to him, reaching a hand out and pinching his cheek, "If you want, I'll let you feed off me a little to make you feel better!" Pitch pouted unhappily and looked away, swatting Jack's hand from his face. Jack quickly saw that he was sulking. Like an unhappy child.

Smirking, Jack slid off the couch and crawled on his knees to him. Staying in front of his un-dead fried, Jack tugged his shirt aside. Pitch glanced at him, but continued pouting. Rolling his eyes, Jack reached his hands forward and pushed the back of Pitch's head down to his shoulder. As he lowered him down, Jack felt Pitch's fangs pierce his skin. Twitching slightly, he exhaled and let the vampire feed off is life force. Pitch's cold hands rested on his shoulders as he drank from his neck- Jack didn't even have to hold him in place anymore.

"It's kinda weird, now that I think of it," he said, "I just had to force you to feed. Didn't it used to be that _you_ forced _me_ to let you?" He felt Pitch chomp down a little harder in response. Obviously he didn't find it funny. That fact alone made it that much funnier for Jack.


	23. Chapter 23

**An Annoying Little Vampire**

Jack had just gotten out of bed. He had worn the cross that night, mostly because Pitch told him he really should if he wanted to keep 'the rabbit' happy. Jack had been worried that it would hurt Pitch for him to wear it, but Pitch said, "As long as I don't touch you or it while you wear it, I'll be fine…" And he had let him sleep. Jack wondered what Pitch did all night while he slept…

As he sat up and stretched, Jack heard an unhappy groan next to him. Looking down, he smirked seeing Pitch lying there. "Trying to sleep?" he asked, smirking at him.

"I was doing a really good job until you moved," the undead teen replied, "Now let me go back to sleep…"

Smiling, Jack touched his fingertips to Pitch's hair. The vampire didn't even seem to notice. Obviously if he barely touched his hair, Pitch was okay.

Hopping out of bed, Jack went to the window and looked outside at his herd. Most of them were still sleeping. None of them were out. It was absolutely pouring.

"Hey, the sun's blocked out!" Jack commented, smiling, turning back to Pitch, "Wanna head outside and hang for a bit?"

Pitch shook his head with a groan. "Aw, come on, I'll let you take a nap in the rocking chairs on the porch!" Jack offered, patting the bed repeatedly. Pitch continued groaning. "I'll wrap you in a towel if you want! And give you an umbrella! And feed you when you wake up!"

Pitch blinked one eye open to scowl at Jack. "Just to sit outside with you and sleep?" he asked. Jack nodded. And Jack grinned as the vampire stood up. He clapped his hands excitedly as he floated downstairs beside him.

When they got to the front porch, Jack set the cross onto a table, set up an umbrella to keep sun away from Pitch, and then wrapped a towel around his head and neck, tucking it above his nose.

"Aw, you look so cute," he teased.

He could _feel_ the hatred in Pitch's stare after that, but Jack just smiled and sat next to him. He sat there, rocking a little bit, until Pitch's head rested on his shoulder. Jack tried to keep rocking after that, but Pitch the fat fatty was too heavy. And he gave up.

Jack let himself fall asleep with him. After all, what better to lull him to sleep than the continuous drum of rain on the roof?

He woke up when he heard someone saying his name. It wasn't Pitch. That much he could tell.

Blinking open his eyes, Jack smiled at the town barber. "Hey," he said, yawning and stretching a little. Poking his sleeping friend, Jack whispered, "Pitch, wake up, we have company…"

Pitch groaned unhappily, but blinked his eyes open. The barber smiled at the tired teen. "Jack, you didn't tell me you were having company."

"He's kind of forced himself on me," Jack said, smirking, "He's just kinda stuck here no matter how many times I tell him to leave…"

Pitch scoffed and turned his head away.

"Why are you all bundled up?" the barber asked, addressing Pitch, "It isn't _that_ cold outside!"

"He burns easily," Jack lied, "Turns red like a lobster."

Pitch scowled. "Actually, I get more ashy and dusty looking," he said, tugging the towel away from his mouth. Jack snickered at that and Pitch took the moment to punch his arm.

The barber just seemed to think their banter was funny. "Well, I came to let you know, Jack, that tonight we're holding a pet-styling contest. Seeing as how you have all your seep, I figured you might like to try something out."

"I'm not talented in stuff like that," Jack said, smiling and standing up, "Can I just come and watch what everyone else does?"

"Sure," the barber said, "And you can bring your friend if you like." Pitch scowled. "Or… if he likes." The barber was just smiling happily.

Jack grinned at him and waved him goodbye as he walked off. "I'm not going," Pitch snapped from behind him.

Sighing, Jack let his shoulders fall and just figured that tonight was going to be a long and difficult night…

**Hey! So, I'm not dead… I went in to an appointment today, totally expecting and fearing a mini-toenail surgery. (Big wuss that I am, terrified of needles.) And didn't have anything done. Apparently I'm paranoid? Or maybe I just didn't explain what I thought was wrong correctly…?**

**Hopefully I won't have any more problems and my terror can be at an end…**


End file.
